Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by urowen
Summary: Harry leaves after the final battle to study abroad for his 7th year. What happens when Harry returns and everything he once had is now gone? Post DH and Rated M for reasons Strong Dark Themes and Sex
1. Prolouge

A/N Ok folks, welcome to another writing by myself. As always JK owns HP so I make no profits on this. If my summary was too vague for you this prologue should help a little, there is much to learn as you will find as you read more so please follow me as we go on another adventure. Now I am trying to keep this as close to post DH but I may forget who died because if you have read it, there was a lot of people that had lost their lives. Anyway, the golden trio got invited to school to redo their 7th year and this part is before school, the first chapter is after graduation. Any help will be thanked greatly and your name will posted on the newest posting of this story, so If you would like to been heard and seen, let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.

The war has taken its price on everyone. Victims and families in and out of the hospital as new and unknown maladies haunt everyone that was lucky enough to survive. One very come visitor was Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. People would come in just to shake his hand. However Harry was planning his departure, he wanted to leave. He had decided it was time to let the world heal and he along with it. As soon as the night nurse had come in to tell him he could leave, Harry's first stop was to the Burrow. There he had met up with his three favorite people in the world; Hermione Ron and Ginny.

"I have to go." Harry said, not looking either of them in the eyes. He was crying because he knew how much they would need him, but He couldn't be needed anymore, he needed to just be. "I don't know where I will be going, or when I shall return. I want to thank you three for helping me through this, if not for you I would be dead by now." Harry finally looked up at Ron with tears still trickling down his face. The look of sheer pain and horror strewn on Ron's face did little to make Harry feel better. Ron had gritted his teeth and turned to walk up the stairs, not saying a word, but slamming the door hard enough to be heard.

Hermione had hurt in her eyes as she flew into a bone crushing hug. "We will be here when you return, and if you keep us waiting too long I will hunt you down myself." She smiled as she tried to regain composure, but the pain in her voice was all too evident. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek as she then went up after Ron. Now the only person that was left in the room with Harry was Ginny. She had changed from first year. She no longer stumbled when she was around him, in fact, she held herself straighter around him. She had found a fire within her that no one had imagined would be there. She always was strong, confident, and sometimes pig-headed, but she was no longer afraid to show it.

"Why now, when we could be spending this time to be together?" was all that she could muster. The Weasley temper showing through her voice as she forced her self not to cry. Harry knew that he would miss her the most, the times they spent together as friends, and as lovers. He never could imagine being away from her and that was the only guarantee he had of returning as soon as he felt it was right. Harry had reached to wipe the start of a tear from her face when she had pulled away. She 

gave him a longing stern look before pulling her arm back and slapping him. The red mark grew brighter every second, but Harry did nothing to cover or mend it. She had hoped to stir a response but nothing. She pulled her hand back again but as it soar toward his face; Harry's Quidditch reflexes caught her by the wrist and in a quick feat of strength, pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you now and will always love you." was all Harry said into her ear as she flailed and hit his chest. She couldn't believe that she was going to miss someone this much. Her arms tired as she gave in and threw her arms around Harry's shoulders and released the tears that she fought back for so long. Harry felt her body tremble as her tears ran down his neck and onto his shirt. He pulled his head back and looked at her. He gave a smile before he caught her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away, Ginny wiped the tears from her face and left the house towards the garden. Harry didn't know where he was going next, he just knew that he was going to return and when he did, He would love Ginny as she deserved.


	2. Return of the Hero

A/N: Here is the start of an adult Harry as opposed to them as kids. Now I can write what I originally imagined. Anyway thank you for reading my story and I am looking forward to your reviews. I am sorry if how you imagined the characters to be aren't what they are in here for they will change and change a lot they will. Obviously JK owns HP so I am dirt poor lol. Thanks again and remember if you would like your name up here you have to review. I love you all. Peace.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Return of the Hero

Harry steps out of the Portkey office of the Ministry of Magic. The familiar hustle of London is a fresh sight for Harry. He had been to many places in the last year but not one of them could come close to feeling like home. Now he stood here wondering what he was going to be doing for the rest of his life. He had taken his N.E.W.Ts and passed with flying colors, but the war had ended any thoughts of being an auror for him. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he had a lot to do before he had the chance to find his friends. He made his way to the department of Families and Possessions. There he was met with an elderly woman.

"Good morning, sir. Is there anyway that I may be of assistance for you?" The witch looked up at Harry and her eyes widened when she say him. Harry could only shake his head. He knew that everyone would be looking at him with wide eyes, and thanks from people he didn't even know. He had prepared himself for this and knew nothing he did would prevent it from happening.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you happened to know if I had acquired the Black family home from Mr. Black." Harry said is a very stern business tone. Harry had traveled to America for awhile and learned many things about business and how to be looked at like a man in power. The witch had started rifling through paperwork in a filling cabinet behind her. After searching a couple drawers she had pulled out a folder.

"Here we are Mr. Potter. Before you can take full possession of your inheritance, we will need to acquire a test to verify that you are in fact Harry Potter. "She had pulled out a wand and a small piece of glass. She had motioned for Harry to pull out his hand and Harry agreed. After extracting a few drops of blood, the witch had smeared it on the glass. The blood boiled on the plate and son the smoke had turned green. "Very well, now I have here a few papers that must be signed and filed." She said as she motioned Harry to sit. She then handed him a few papers and looked at him in amazement. "The first one there, Mr. Potter is your agreement to take possession of number 12 Grimmuald Place, which will now be called the Potter Manor, unless you wish to keep its original name. If you wish that, please check 

the box that verifies that as well." Harry had continued to sign paperwork that included the transfer of House elves and an application of a key for the Black vaults. After finishing up and thanking the woman, she explained that he must now only press his hand to the door and it will recognize him as the rightful owner.

Harry left the office with a long yawn and a cramped hand. He didn't remember writing so much, even in his N.E.W.Ts written exam. He shook his head as he made his way to the apparition points. Once there, he had apparated to a local bar just around the corner from his new home called the Burning Ale. There were very few people here and every one of them was a wizard. He had decided to sit down at the bar and have a drink. After buying a glass of Fire Whiskey and giving the bartender his money, Harry looked across the bar. There was little excitement to the place, a few dimly lit tables and a small fire place. He had decided this would not be a place to visit very often, as it held a very dangerous feel that was probably worse after dark.

Taking a deep breath to cool his throat, he had walked out of the bar and noticed how close he was to his home. It made Harry ponder how he never had before noticed this bar before, and turning around he had his question answered. From the outside, the building looked like a condemned storage building with holes in the roof and walls. Harry walked down the road until he stood between numbers eleven and thirteen, in which the number twelve had magically appeared. He placed his hand to the door, and a sharp pain shot into the palm of his hand. Unsure what that meant, he opened the door and was welcomed with the familiar sight of the dark damp house of Black. "Kreacher" Harry called and in a loud pop, the small beaten house elf appeared.

"Master, how may I serve you?" Kreacher said as he bowed low enough for his large nose to touch the wooden floor.

"I want you to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black and do with it as you wish, and return to me." Harry ordered and then left shuddered as he disappeared for a few seconds only to return with tears in his eyes. "Now take this and go. I never want to see you in this household again." Harry gave an old holey sock at Kreacher who cried even harder as he apparated out of the house leaving only a small puddle of tears. "Takes care of that, now I must see where I am going to start making this house more Potter worthy." Harry said to himself as he investigated the cupboards and rooms, taking mental notes of things he would need to change or even replace. He gave a long yawn and knew he had a long day ahead of him, so he made his way up to one of the bedrooms and lay down on the bed. "It is so nice to finally be home," were Harry's last words before he fell asleep in the bed he knew were once Sirius'.

* * *

Molly Weasely was setting the large family table for dinner, when a bright green flash came in from the fire place. Standing there wiping off soot stood her youngest child and only daughter Ginny. "Oh my dear, how was your time today?" she had asked as she gave her Weasely hung and smiled brightly.

"It was fun mum. I had the chance to go flying and spent a lot of time just goofing off again. Do you know if everyone is coming for dinner?" she asked as she straightened out her hair which still held the bright red Weasely color, although was cut to just below the tops of her shoulders. She then started helping her mother with the table.

"As far as I know it will be just the three of us and Ron and Hermione. They were supposed to be coming back from their honeymoon today. Why do you ask dearie?" Molly said as her face brightened. It was not too long ago that that her youngest son married his Hogwarts sweetheart Hermione. Everyone who wasn't blind knew they were going to be together and it was a great relief when they finally told everyone the news of the marriage.

"I just have something that I wish to tell everyone." Was all she said as she put on a devious grin and decided to go up stairs to clean up. She had done quite well at Hogwarts but still hasn't decided what she was going to be. Her instincts wanted her to be a Healer, but that would mean going back to Hogwarts and she had too many bad memories there and she was fighting with the idea. She had the grades she needed and even her boyfriend had helped her follow her passion by helping her finish her papers needed to start an apprenticeship, but the only opening was with Hogwarts, as Madam Pomfrey was soon retiring and needed to find a replacement. She sighed to herself as she looked into the mirror. The nightmares had subsided a while ago, but she still remembers sitting in the hospital ward many nights throughout her sixth year of Hogwarts and even a few in her seventh year. "He his gone and is not coming back, so why torture yourself with it." She told herself although it was obvious even to her that she still missed Harry. He told her that he would return but a full year without a letter or call or any sign of him made it easier for her to move on. She slammed her fists on the sink as she turned to her room and looked through her wardrobe for a change of clothes. Digging deep inside, she found an old wooden box deep in the corner.

She had forgotten long ago what was in it, and decided now was as good as ever to figure out what was in it. Opening up the box a small golden ball hovered an inch above her hand. It was the snitch he caught that had won her fifth year Quidditch House cup. She looked at it with haze in her eyes. She remembered the party they through for her and the way Harry lifted her up and kissed her. That was the day he was no longer afraid to show his feelings for her and she could finally return feelings that had brewed for so long. She grabbed the floating ball and looked into its reflection, and saw a lone tear fall down her cheek. She gritted her teeth as she gripped onto the ball with all her might and threw it against the ground. It hit wood with a loud smash and broke in half. Now sitting lifeless across the floor, Ginny left it and fell onto her bed, closing her eyes and wiping tears that failed to stop, no matter how hard she willed them to.

* * *

Ron and Hermione busted through the fireplace with bright smiles and laughter on their faces. Met with two bone crushing hugs each, they had both thanked Molly.

"Oh the trip was a blast, Ireland is a beautiful country and the history is amazing." Hermione said as she went and sat down with Molly in the living room. Ron shook his head, even on vacation his new wife was studying. He loved her and wondered why it took him so long to realize it. The wedding was a wonderful event that was held out in the makeshift Quidditch pitch here at the Burrow. He was starting to remember the sights he saw in Ireland when a loud crash tore him from his thoughts. He looked at the two women talking in the living room, and noticed neither of them heard it. He knew there was only one other person in this house, and had a strong guess why she was making a ruckus. Harry left and had missed out on so much. Ron had always imagined naming Harry as his best man and yet, he just left. He couldn't believe that Harry had thought he was the only one that was hurting after the war. Ron clenched his fist as the thought of Harry came back into his mind. He had just wanted to punch him in the face for leaving, knowing that he was not only hurting his two best friends but he hurt Ron's sister. That was something that, even if he did return, Ron would never let happen again. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Everything is ok, I was just cleaning and something fell of my dresser." Ginny said through the door.

"I'm not that stupid Gin, I know that you broke something and I know why. Let me in, I haven't seen you in awhile." Ron said with a smile on his face. No doubt Ginny thought that it was their mother coming to check and make sure everything was fine. Ginny had opened the door and gave Ron a big hug. Ron however had not failed to notice the tear tracks that lined her cheeks. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Ginny didn't respond, only nod as they both walked into the room, the broken snitch still in pieces on the floor. Ron saw it, and picked it up examining the pieces. Shaking his head he threw the pieces in her small trash bin and sat on the bed.

"He's gone and we are moving on. He is not worth worrying about because he was the one that refused to write to us. For all I know he could be dead and I really don't care at this point. Good riddance I say." Ron said as he sat down on the spare bed that his wife used to sleep in when she would visit here before they had gotten married.

"How can you say that? He is your best mate, and he said he was going to come back." She looked at him, half angry that he could be so heartless but yet half agreeing with him. He had hurt everyone and finally everyone's lives were going back to normal without him.

"He was my best mate, until the day he left us all. Now let's not talk about him, it is only bad memories he ever brings up." Ron said as he looked around the room. Pictures and posters, bring back memories of his days at Hogwarts, and try as he might, he couldn't help but remember how Harry was always there when something big happened to him. He was even their when Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss. He gritted his teeth and bunched handfuls of blankets in his hands. Molly had called from downstairs that dinner was ready.

"Let's hear about your trip over dinner, because I am excited to hear what you saw and where you went at Ireland." Ginny said as she stood up and went down stairs, taking one last hand across her face to wipe any remaining tears, and Ron followed suit.

* * *

Deep inside the Malfoy Manor, screams could be heard ringing down the halls.

"I can't believe you can be such an incredible asshole." Pansy Malfoy shouted at her husband Draco. "I have to slave over you like some low house-elf all because your prat of a father went and freed the family House elf." Her pale face was now turning bright red as she screamed louder, throwing plates across the room.

"You have no right calling my father names, you know as do I, that he was tricked by the no good Potter. I would think that you would be grateful to be here at all, being your family lost all their money during the war." Draco reclined in his chair casually deflecting plates that would fly his way. They had gotten married as son as Draco had graduated and it was purely for money. Draco had inherited his family's money and didn't want to be alone anymore, so he had agreed with Pansy's parents to marry her. Pansy was happy to marry her Hogwarts hero, but as she learned more about the man she married, she learned that there were parts of him that weren't shown out in public.

"Go to hell, you sorry excuse for a pure-blood. I hope that your kin are squibs." She now drew her wand and started throwing random spells his direction. Draco had not wanted to learn much from his father, but the one thing he did was his skills as a dueler. He easily countered or deflected anything that flew his way.

"My children will be our children my ungrateful wife. Now as soon as you finish destroying my study, I would suggest repairing all the shit you broke." Draco had laughed as he knew a many number of women would throw themselves at him, but the title of married man was something he didn't take lightly. He had never slept around on Pansy, although her lack of affection was wearing him thin. He didn't want to give her means to leave him forever, because if she could, she legally got half his money.

"Fuck you" was all she said as she stormed out of the manor. This was a common occurrence of the couple. Pansy would start a fight, destroying things in her path and then leave to go on an all night drink. In the morning she would come home, fix the things she broke and continue on pretending she was fine with her life. She desperately needed something better to happen in her life, but no one else wanted her. She finally decided to end her running at the Three Broomsticks, where she began spending her husband's money, drinking herself silly.


	3. Through The Grapevine

A/N Hey folks what is up? I know my writing is slow but no reviews not even yelling at me for not updating faster? Anyway As before JK own HP and well life goes on. Well hope you enjoy this and remember you review your names is then posted on the next chapter with my reply. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Through the Grapevine

* * *

Ginny had barely eaten any of her food, and only half listened to her brother's stories about Ireland and the sites they saw there. She knew she would soon have to tell them her plans to get married and to whom. She had practiced it in the mirror a thousand times and it came out so easily. Now that her family was now sitting around, the tasked seemed all the more impossible. Hermione was on a conversation about the history of the Irish wizards when Ginny felt a sharp pain in her shin. She looked up from her plate and noticed Ron giving her a stern look. She smiled up at him, knowing he assumed she was thinking about Harry, when in fact, her thoughts were far from him. They were on her new love.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight Ginny dear. Didn't you say that you had something you wanted to tell us all when we got here?" Her mother Molly had smiled, enjoying having more than just the three of them to feed. She always liked feeding a lot of people, which she had very little choice raising seven kids. Her smile could have split her face in half, she was so overjoyed, and she had made enough food to feed an entire army.

"Yes, there is something I need to tell everyone." Ginny looked around at every face that was now looking hungrily at her, waiting for some fantastic news that would bring even more enjoyment to the table. She had to swallow a lump that had forced its way up her throat. "I would like to announce that I am going to get married." She paused. She knew that part would be easy, but it was the person that was going to be the hardest part. She had never shown any sign or thoughts about him during school and was amazed herself when she started having feelings for him, although she knew they started as a way to forget Harry.

"Well to who?" Hermione said as she scooted up to the front of her chair, shaking with anticipation. Hermione had asked Ginny to be her Maid of Honor and it was decided that whenever Ginny would wed, the roles would be swapped. Hermione thought that it would be far later, and to Harry who she knew would come back someday and sweep her off her feet like a knight in shining armor.

"Neville Longbottom." She finally got out, staring down at her bare feet. Ginny was deathly ticklish on her feet, but the only people who knew that either knew better than to tickle her, or was somewhere around the world. She looked up at her family when she didn't even hear breathing. She saw the confusion and shock in their faces that she had anticipated. She shook her head when she noticed Ron even had stopped eating.

"But Gin, when did this happen and where was I?" Ron finally said as Hermione had to nudge him out of his stupor. He knew that she had many guys chasing her in Hogwarts, but Neville wasn't one of them. In fact, He remembered that Neville wanted to be with Luna. He couldn't believe that Ginny was marrying him, what he could offer her other than a plant that probably allowed her to lick her elbow or some other outrageous feat.

"Well, after we had all graduated and you two left on your honeymoon, I saw him out in Diagon Alley by himself and started talking to him. After that we had became friends and as all couples do, we became…" She was interrupted by a flying wad of gravy that was flung from Ron's spoon. His face was red and his hands were now over his ears, although they did not stop him from hearing his mother's scowls. Ginny had purposely made the comment in hopes to end the uncomfortable situation quickly and her plan had succeeded. After a long lecture on why people do not throw food, everyone was served dessert and then Molly and Arthur announced that they were going to bed. Ron and Hermione gave Ginny one last hug as they decided to go to bed as well. Ginny now sat in the living room by herself with nothing but the fire to accompany her. She loved fire, or she used to. She remembered when Harry used to laugh at how her hair would look like fire when ever someone would make her mad. She had laughed at it then when no one was looking. Now she shakes it off and punishes anyone who even comes close to making that connection. Again, a tear found her cheek and she wiped it off. She knew she was not ready to let go of Harry, but he had let go of her, so now it was her turn. She put out the fire and turned up the stairs to try and sleep, hoping the memories of Harry will stay away for another night.

* * *

The night had not lasted long enough for either Weasley kid. Ron had to be dragged out of bed by his new wife until her breath ran out and then started stomping her foot on the wood of the bedroom floor. Hermione felt weird the first time they had slept together in one bed here at the Burrow, but warmed up to it when she realized that Molly and Arthur had no problems with it. They had their own place just outside of Diagon alley but it was in the process of being cleaned and redone for them. They would only have to spend a few more nights here at the Burrow. Ron had finally woken up to a red-faced Hermione.

"What is it babe?" Ron said through a yawn as he saw her face tense up even more. He knew she hated being called that, although he knew she secretly enjoyed it. It would always make her cool down faster than just calling her by name.

"Oh Ronald, we are going into town so we can get your sister a gift. Not to mention, I would like to take a look at the house and see how it is coming along." She said as she finished up pulling her hair back. As she got older, Hermione had learned how to deal with her bushy hair. She would comb it a few times which would make it even bushier then pull it into a ponytail that would hold it together and somehow it seemed to lose its fluff and look, in Ron's word, bloody sexy. She turned around and looked at Ron who was just now starting to pull on some respectable clothes between yawns and growls of his stomach.

"Can we at least eat first?" Ron said with pleading eyes as he slid on his shirt and rubbed his hair down and had it settled. His ease with hair had always infuriated Hermione, but she has learned to deal with it. When ever it got bad she always thought how Harry's hair seemed to be worse than hers no matter what.

"Of course Ron, I would never think of trying to leave the house with you on an empty stomach." She laughed as she walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "I love you, and I want us to be happy." She leaned in and gave him a light but passionate kiss and pulled away." Besides I need to ask Molly what she may need." Hermione smiled as she let her arms fall to her side and headed out the door. Ron had to blink and regain his thoughts. He didn't remember her being so happy about anything since their wedding, and that made him smile. He was always relieved when she was happy, and he was even happier himself that he got another day to show off his wife. He made his way down wiping sleep from his eyes, when he noticed Ginny dragging herself out of her room as well.

"Rough night as well?" Ron said as he nudged her forward to go faster. When they were younger, they could run down the stairs next to each other. Now, they struggled to go up and down themselves, no use trying next to each other.

"You have no idea. Hey, don't push me or you will never get any food. I will make your bogies fly so far up your nose; you won't smell for a month." She said as she turned around, wand in hand and pointed at his face. He backed away and let her continue ahead of him. He then continued down, being careful not to think of any comments to her. They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and Hermione and Molly quickly went silent. Ron smiled as he took his seat and started eating his food, one handful at a time. Breakfast was finished up quickly and Hermione and Ron were off.

Hermione and Ron had been looking from store to store looking for what they thought would be great for Ginny. Hermione naturally wanted to get her a book on marriage and love, while Ron wanted to get something out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Just a little longer and then we can go ahead and look in your store." Hermione said as she quickly kissed his cheek and continued scanning the title of every book on the shelves. Ron had found his way to the front of the store where the Quidditch books were. He noticed a book titled Up and Coming Stars of the Wizarding Word. He had flipped through the pages and quickly slammed it shut and back on the shelf. He had opened up to the Hogwarts Hopefuls and there were only two names that were mentioned; his sister and Harry Potter. He had sat down on the chair and grunted. He knew he wasn't the best keeper on the team, but he had done quite well his last year. He felt cursed to always be followed in Harry's shadow and he wanted to break free. He couldn't believe that a hero that would run away could still be held on such a high place. His thoughts were broken when Hermione had come and taken his hand.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. He hadn't noticed that tears were starting to swell up and he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm fine, just happy for my sister for finding someone. I just hope she is as happy with Neville as I am with you." He smiled and threw himself into a bone crushing hug with Hermione. She smiled as soon as his grip loosened up and held on a little longer as they left the store hand in hand. They were just about to enter the Quidditch store when Hermione noticed someone coming out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey isn't that…."

* * *

Harry had woken up quite energized this morning. He had thought of the many things he needed to do, and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. He started thinking of the things he should start with.

"Well, I'll need some Floo powder, food and probably a new owl." Harry leaned his head back closing his eyes. He had thought about getting a new owl for his last year of school but not one seemed to match Hedwig, so he just decided to use the public owlries. Harry felt a common warm tear trickling down his face, and wiped it clean, deciding it was time to go. It took him a while to take a shower and find a suitable outfit. He was the famous savior, so he was going to give them a reason to look at him. He had learned how to deal with his new fame where ever he went. It had seemed that the fear of Riddle was all over the world, not just in England. He had walked out his door and took in a deep breath of the morning air. Harry had decided to go into the tavern so he could apparate safely without muggles seeing him. He walked up to the door of the poor excuse for a building and sighed. He didn't like this place the first time he came here, and was quite sure it wasn't going to be any better this time.

The door swung easily on the hinges and a small bell notified his entrance. The few people sitting around stopped for a second and then returned to their drinks.

"Well the one good thing about this place is no one cares who I am. I guess I could stay for a drink." Harry said as he sat by the bar and looked at the bartender.

"What can I get ya'" the old broken man had said. He stood not too much shorter than Harry, but he was bent over, and looked like all his joints were twisted in funny directions. Harry looked at him for a second and started to feel sorry for the guy. He shook out of his stupor and ordered a firewhiskey.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter." the man said and Harry grabbed a handful of coins. He was used to getting free things for being the savior but always made the effort to be polite. Harry was glad he did, because the tender stared at him greedily waiting for the money. "Here Mr. Potter, you will not get special treatment, nor will you be overcrowded by strangers. My patrons come here to observe peace and quiet. I only ask that you respect that, and they will as well." Harry nodded and walked off to an empty table. He didn't think of himself as special, which was everyone else's doing. He started to drink and closed his eyes. He was home, now he needed to announce it to his friends. Harry was worried about meeting them because he knew that they would be mad. He had left and didn't contact anyone.

"Do you mind if I join you Mr. Potter?" A man that looked in his mid 30's asked motioning to an empty seat.

"Be my guest, and please call me Harry. This Mr. Potter thing makes me feel old." Harry laughed and the man put on a small smile as he sat down.

"My name is Greg Danifield. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now I must be blunt with you, but a place like this doesn't seem like a place anyone would find you. Most of the patrons here are either released criminals or hiding eaters." The man said and the last word made Harry's ears prick up in attention. "This place is hidden quite well from even the aurors and we all hope that you will not bring them in here." The man was almost pleading now. Harry never thought of the option that there was still Death Eaters about, and now that Harry thought about it, he had no reason to turn them in.

"I am the destroyer of their master, what if they were to start something with me?" Harry asked now reverting to his business training, swirling the remains of his drink in the bottom of the glass.

"They may look at you strange, or even talk behind your back, but the ward that makes this place hidden is controlled by Burge the bartender. He has threatened to remove the ward if anyone disturbs his peace or messes with any other patron. So you see we will benefit nothing from it." The man now started to stand.

"That makes sense and I thank you for your words of wisdom, and I have no intentions of bringing the Aurors or anyone here. I myself am a fan of peace." Greg nodded and headed to the corner of the bar and apparated away. Harry quickly finished his drink and did the same. Once in the Leaky Cauldron he had to put on a smile as every patron stopped and gasped. Harry was already missing the other bar and quickly made it to the door shaking every hand that was shoved into his face. He had to push the door open with his back and closed it, letting everyone return to their drinks. Harry took in a deep breath and turned around. There in front of him was a very beautiful brunette with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and next to her was a built red headed man who was staring at the brooms in the store window. Harry had forgotten to release the breath when he noticed the couple and when he heard Hermione's voice; he let it go and smiled.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione said when she fully recognized him and ran up squeezing him with all her strength. Harry would never admit it but he missed her hugs greatly. He missed everyone and was glad to see that Hermione had no hard feelings of him leaving.

"Hello Hermione, how have you been? It is so great to see you. What are you two doing? Would you like to get a bite to eat?" Harry asked looking over to Ron who hadn't said anything. Ron just kept silent and looked at Harry, but it was Hermione that had agreed to go eating. They had went to a local bakery and sat at an outside table after ordering a few sandwitches.

"It is great seeing you Harry. We have all missed you, why haven't you written any of us?" Hermione said as she took a small bite of food. Harry knew she asked more for Ron's sake than her own but Ron was too busy shoving his sandwhich into his mouth.

"After Hedwig died I didn't feel right using any other owl, and after awhile the traveling had gotten to me. But what is that on your hand? When did you two get married? I am so sorry I missed it." Harry said, ignoring his food, more of his attention on the diamond that glistened in the sun. Harry had always figured they would get married and was not surprised but wished they would have waited for him to return. Although, he knew that was selfish and understood that him being away had a lot to do with that.

"The wedding was amazing and beautiful. I, too, wish you could have made it. I am sorry about Hedwig, I do miss her as well, she was such a loyal owl. We have been living at the Burrow while our house gets fixed up. We have a house quite near here, we were actually going to see how it was coming along, but seeing an old friend is twice as important." She smiled and looked over to Ron who was still stone faced and not making any effort to talk. "Enough about us though, how was the world? I imagine you have seen some amazing places and met some fantastic people. Are you married yet, I mean, your new fame should have brought thousands of women to you."

"The sights were amazing, and it is remarkable what things you learn in different places. My favorites were America and China, where I had learned how to be more business like. Also the people were quite excited to see me all over. Who would have guessed that I was saving so many people." Harry and Hermione laughed at this but Ron merely looked around at passerbys. "And as for women, there is no one. I hadn't stayed at any place long enough to get attached. Besides I always felt I would be with someone I grew up with, like you and Ron had. Speaking of women, how is Ginny doing?" Hermione now got worried and Ron gave an evil smile which Hermione had noticed.

"Oh, she is good. I hate to do this, but we must get back. You shouldn't be a stranger now that you are back in town. I will talk to you some other time Harry." Hermione had said as she stood up and started to pull Ron away. Harry had waved them off and sat at the table. He knew there was something Hermione was hiding. She never gave short vauge answers. He only knew of two ways to figure it out, either he goes there and asks her, or invites everyone over. He quickly had went about shopping and got all his supplies. It took him no time at all to arrive back at home. He stood infront of the fire place with a handful of new floo powder. Throwing it down, he shouted Burrow, which brought up a bright green flame.


	4. Thicker Than Water

A/N Hello everyone, and again I am sorry for taking so long please keep reading. Also JK owns HP so no money and any random person place or thing I come up with is mine but you are more than welcome to use in your stories, I do not care. Also the mention to American Quidditch; I am from USA and laugh when I think about the difference between US football and UK football, so I decided that the US will be weird again. Well please review so I know if you like it. Love you All

* * *

**LOKILLO877**: Thank you for being my first reviewer and I am glad you like it, hopefully you are still reading and I continue to impress. Enjoy and again thank you.

* * *

**Warning: Very Graphic Content In This Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Thicker Than Water

"Molly, are you there?" Harry had stuck his head in the fireplace which then emerged into the Wealey kitchen. He looked around at the strangely empty kitchen, reliving the sights and memories he held in this kitchen. He remembered all the meals that seemed to never end, and the way that Molly used to fuse about how tiny Harry always was. The strongest memory Harry had was how Molly and Arthur treated him like a son. He always looked at them as family and hated leaving them. He knew they worried about him, but he knew he was fine and he had hoped they did too.

"Harry!" Molly screamed as she turned the corner from the living room. She looked like she was about to pass out from the surprise. "How are you my dear, please come in."

"I'm sorry Molly I can't stay, but I would like to ask you if you all would like to come over for dinner tonight, at my place. I had inherited Grimwuald Place, which was renamed Potter Manor as soon as I took ownership of it." He was smiling and wished he could have been there to receive one of her famous bone-crushing hugs that he missed so much.

"Oh Harry, we'd love to. It might be a while later because Arthur normally works late, but I will floo you as soon as we know when we will arrive." She said, already grabbing some floo powder to contact Arthur about the invite.

"Oh that is fine, I still need to get food and figure out what I will make everyone. I will hear from you soon, and I miss you. It was great seeing you again." He pulled his head back and glanced at his still dark apartment. 'I really need to start fixing this place up soon.' He thought to himself as he sat down and wrote out a list of things he would need.

* * *

As soon as Harry had disappeared, Molly flooed Arthur asking him when he was going to be home. Ginny was just sitting halfway up the stairs, thinking about the conversation she just overheard. Finally taking what little strength was left in her, she made her way back to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"He is home now, the day I announced my love for someone else. Why does he always seem to have a knack for bad timing?" She rubbed her temples for a headache was brewing already. She rolled off her bed and went to her closet. She dug down and grabbed a chest that had the Hogwarts crest on it. She didn't take much out of it, because she held all her school memories in it and a lot of them were painful to look at. Finally she pulled out a picture taken by Colin of her and Harry by the lake. It was right after they had expressed their love for one another. They were smiling and occasionally Harry would take a quick peck on her cheek. Ginny could already feel the warmth of tears flowing down her face. She closed the chest and pushed it into her closet, still clinging onto the picture.

"Why couldn't he of stayed, and why did he return without contacting me? He must have forgotten me all together. I wouldn't be surprised if his new lover will be there." She was now talking to herself into the mirror. She was sure he would have found someone better looking and all around better for him. He deserved better she reasoned with herself. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she still hung to the idea that he would carry her away like some princess in need of rescuing. In truth she needed no rescuing. She was now living her life and was going to marry the new love of her life.

"Love? Do I truly love him, or am I still just trying to destroy my hopes that Harry will have me? No matter, I just won't go to the dinner. I would be awkward enough as it is with Ron going. I do hope that things don't get out of hand with him. Ever since Harry left it seems Ron has become much more violent towards everyone and sometimes just locks himself in his room." He finally let go of the picture and placed it against the mirror, next to a picture of her and Neville at the plant shop in northern England.

* * *

Molly had told Ron and Hermione about Harry's invitation as soon as they had gotten home. Hermione was excited about it, while Ron dragged his feet getting to their room.

"Do we really have to go?" Ron asked as he leaned against the wall near the door. Hermione just looked at him sternly and started rifling through her wardrobe. Ron shook his head and just sighed as he hung his head.

"Yes we are going and you need to look at least relatively nice and please be civil. Remember he is our friend, no matter how mad you are at him. I am not happy with what he did, but he is back now and he will need us now more than ever." Hermione said as she finally found the perfect outfit for the dinner.

"He ran out on us, missed our wedding, and never contacted us at all and now he returns expecting everything to be all square just because he is the 'savior'. What is there to be civil about?" Ron said as he looked up at his wife with a slight bit of anger. What anger there was left in him vanished as soon as he looked up. Hermione had begun changing and had taken off her shirt. Ron had seen his wife naked many times but each time was as amazing as the first. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her now bare stomach, kissing her in the spot she loved, right where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Oh Ron we don't have time for …." Was all she got out before the sheer pleasure took over her. She turned around and was now facing her husband. She stood there with her hair still in a ponytail. Her skin was light but not pale, which contrasted with her black bra. The Hogwarts uniform didn't show off much so her nice ample breasts were a surprise to Ron, although a great surprise. He continued his assault onto her shoulder and then worked down to her collar bone.

Hermione was in pure ecstasy and closed her eyes and leaned her head back while Ron kissed and sucked her softly. As soon as she felt his hands reach around towards the clasps on her bra, she reached and started running her fingers through his hair. He had always kept it slightly long, but short enough that there was nothing that needed to be done with it. After a few failed attempts and a light giggle from Hermione, Ron had finally unsnapped her bra, releasing her breast. Ron took the opportunity to attach his mouth to one, and massaging the other one. This rewarded him with a moan from Hermione, who had gotten her hand onto the bottom of his shirt. Lifting it up, she had exposed his ripped body. Ron had been working out almost religiously trying to get into a Quidditch team but was constantly being turned down. He had no chest hair and the smoothness always excited Hermione. Ron had decided that now was time to get rougher, as he tossed Hermione onto their bed, and started undoing his belt. He had just pulled his pants down when he heard the door opening.

"Hey Hermione, can I borrow your …… Oh my god!" Ginny had casually walked in and noticed the predicament and quickly shut the door. Hermione's face was bright red and Ron was laughing. He had been looking for a way to get back at Ginny for all the stories she was so keen to tell him. He turned to his wife, who was already getting dressed again and sighed.

"We really have to be going, so please hurry up. I do not want Harry upset with me for being late." She said as she had buttoned up her shirt. Ron shook his head again and quickly put on the outfit he wore for interview with the different Quidditch teams.

"I hope he cooks as well as mom or I am leaving." Ron said as they made there way to the fireplace. Molly and Arthur were already there dressed and ready. All four of them went through the fireplace stating 'Potter Manor' before they left. When they arrived, they all were welcomed by the familiar sight that was once the home of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Harry had heard talking coming through the living room and knew the Weasley's had arrived. He went up the stairs from the kitchen and welcomed them. "I am glad you all could make it, please make yourselves at home, I am almost finished with dinner. Molly please don't bother, I am fine in the kitchen, today is about everything all you guys did for me, and for that I am thankful." Harry said. He looked Ron in the eyes, which only made him cross his arms and turn his head, before he had gotten a nudge from Hermione. As he said, dinner was served quite quickly and everyone was amazed at the wide selection of food Harry was able to prepare.

"Just some things I had picked up in my travels" Harry said smugly.

"Everything is amazing Harry and we are all pleased that you are home safely. You have no idea how excited we all were to get your call." Molly said still struggling to believe that Harry was there and that she wasn't dreaming. Harry was basically her son, and she would do anything to ensure his safety. But when he left she felt she may have done something to scare him away.

"Yes Harry we are all happy to see you. Why don't you tell us some stories of your studies?" Hermione said, barely touching her food sitting at the edge of her seat. Harry laughed. 'Same Hermione, even after all that has happened' he thought to himself.

"Well I guess the biggest thing that I found was that Quidditch is a lot harder in other countries, more so in America. Did you know that they called it Air football? I mean, do you even truly use your feet in that game?" Everybody was laughing at this discovery except for Ron who still held onto his stern face eating mouthfuls in attempts to not have to talk. "Nothing exciting really happened, just a lot of travel and a lot of homework. Where is Ginny though? I had invited everyone and I was excited to see her. I know my leaving had been hard on her and I was hoping to apologize to her." Harry looked at everyone innocently. This made the entire table go silent. No one wanted to be the one to tell Harry that his dream for being with Ginny was about to be smashed entirely.

"Oh she is doing good dear. She wanted to apologize for not coming; she had work she had to do." Molly finally said not wanting the awkward silence to carry on any longer. Harry nodded and took another bite of food, more to avoid saying something wrong. He knew that the only way to figure out what was wrong was to confront her about it.

"Where does she work? Maybe I can surprise her at work and apologize then." Harry asked trying to formulate a plan as to how to see her and tell her he still is madly in love with her.

"She doesn't work yet, she stays at the Burrow most days. She is trying to get an apprenticeship for a healer so a lot of paperwork." Ron said with an evil smile on his face. Hermione gave him a similar evil look but with more anger.

"How about you Harry? What are you planning on doing now that you have finished school?" Arthur asked, trying to stir the conversation away from Ginny.

"I know I have always wanted to be an Auror but after the war, I think one dark lord is enough for a life time." Everybody laughed and agreed. "I was thinking of going to Hogwarts and trying for the Defense position there, being it was always my best subject." Again silence fell across the table and a smile was again found on Ron's face.

"That sounds fun, are you thinking of starting a club like the DA?" Hermione had asked looking worried knowing that with the way things were going, Harry would run into Ginny no matter what.

"One step at a time, I haven't even been accepted yet." Harry laughed remembering how Hermione had always loved the DA. "How about you two? Where are you working?" Harry asked as he looked at the two newly weds.

"Well, I had just put in my application in at Flourish and Blotts, and Ron has got a try-out for the Canons coming up soon." Hermione answered, knowing Ron wouldn't say anything.

"Always with book Hermione." Harry laughed again, remembering how much he had missed his friends. "And I and excited about your try-out Ron, I would love to be reading about the new keeper that broke the losing streak." Harry laughed and Ron scowled. The conversation was then kept quite light with no word from Ron all night. Harry had bid them all goodbye as they prepared to leave, and thanking Molly for offering him a place to eat if he ever felt like it. After receiving the hug he had missed for so long they were gone, and Harry fell onto the couch.

"Why is Ron so angry at me? I am trying my best to apologize and he seems to cut me off at every corner. And why is Ginny avoiding me. What is everyone hiding from me? It is like everyone wants to act like Dumbledore." Harry talked to himself for awhile and decided that he would discover everything out soon, but needed to sleep. After going to bed, Harry started going through his mind for things that he needed to do or get, which quickly put him to sleep.


	5. Anger Managment

A/N again with the long wait I am extremely sorry I just can't seem to stick with this as well as I did w/ What If but I will force myself if I have to, and now that I have a way to transfer between computers I no longer have an excuse. SO bear with me. As always JK owns HP and I am making nothing but great pleasure with this story. Hope you love it.

* * *

**Rebakah:** Thank you for the review and I am glad you like where this is going sorry for the wait hope this will be worth it.

* * *

Chapter 4 Anger Management

* * *

**Caution: Mild Sexual Scene Ahead**

* * *

The next morning at the borrow was not a fun one. Ron woke up alone in his bed and had to shake his sleep off before he realized it. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but every time it did, Hermione was mad at him and he had a good idea what it was for this time. He quickly got dressed and messed with his a hair a little. He sat on his bed and started working through a battle plan for how to calm Hermione down. He didn't mind the arguments, he was used to them thanks to Hogwarts. He just didn't want to have them here at the Burrow. There were a few times during the honeymoon when they had argued and Ron got a little too loud for either of their liking. He had noticed he had gotten a little to angry ever since Harry left and it scared him, although it scared him even more thinking he would need help with it. If he couldn't do it himself, then there was no point in trying. He made his way down the staircase and saw Hermione sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and a sleeping robe wrapped tightly against her. He sighed loud enough to be heard and she turned her head. She only nodded and continued to drink her coffee.

"Hermione, come on, I know you are mad at me, so why don't we go outside and talk about it." Ron said pleading as he reached into the closet to grab a robe and headed toward the door. Hermione looked at him and thought, then finishing off her coffee stood up and followed suit.

"You are mad at me for what happened at Harry's aren't you?" Ron asked and the only remark he got was a short laugh. "Look, I am not sure I am ready to welcome him back. What has he done for us in the past year? He missed the wedding that he was supposed to be best man for, missed out on graduation, and even missed out on us getting our own home. He has hurt everyone that ever cared for him. I know he hurt you, I am not that thick. I remember nights when you would assume I was sleeping and you'd stay up crying over some picture of us all. He also hurt Gin, and now look at her, she has moved on. Our lives no longer revolve around him and when he left, they went on. All his return can do is bring back problems and troubles that we have all gotten over without him." Ron sat down on the porch swing and looked out into the fields. It took him awhile himself to get over the fact that Harry was gone and this porch helped him a lot. Hermione had to wipe a tear from her cheek before she decided to join him on the swing.

"But he is our friend, and he helped us through all the rough parts of life. Think of all the things he did do for us. He defeated someone, no one else could. He had rescued your sister from a monster beyond belief. He helped us when we didn't want to help ourselves and always at the risk of his own life. He made a mistake by not contacting us and yes we all were hurt, but he is trying to fix that and you aren't giving him a chance to do that. I am not asking you to let thing be as they were before, I'm not sure even I can do that. I am going to try and start something new with him and I will do it with or without you. I just would rather have my husband there at my side helping me along the way." Hermione said as tears started to fill both of their eyes. She snuggled closer to Ron who put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't promise anything honey, but I will try but it won't be right away and he has to prove to me that he is sincere about it and that its not going to happen again." Hermione smile and hit him in the stomach for using the pet name she loathes the most. She gave no other argument and they sat on the porch until they heard screaming coming from within. As soon as they heard who it was they just smiled and laughed to themselves.

* * *

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Get down here now we, I have something I need to talk to you about." Molly yelled up the stairs and the sound of a door opening could be heard. Ginny made her way down, hair going in every direction and her pajamas aly wrinkled as signs of another rough night. She made her way into the kitchen where her mother was yelling and passed her to get a cup of coffee.

"Why weren't you at Harry's yesterday? I told you that we were all going regardless of what you thought of him. He has just come back from a long trip and he is going to need all the help he can get." Molly said as she stood with her hands on her hips. She could see the troubled look in her daughters eyes but knew that what she needed was to see Harry and everything would be fine.

"I had a lot of things to do last night, I couldn't make it even if I wanted to." As soon as the last part left her mouth she knew she made a mistake. She knew her mother had always wanted her to marry Harry and if she was true to herself she wanted that too.

"If you wanted too? Why wouldn't you want to? You two were happy all through school and you were growing closer, I would have thought that an opportunity to see him again would be just what you would need to see what happened. We had to lie to him so he wouldn't be hurt by you not being there. You need to go over and see him. It has been too long since you have seen him and it would make both of you feel better about it." Molly said as she now started cooking breakfast.

"He doesn't need me anymore mom. He has a new life and doesn't need me showing up and complicating things. Besides in case you forgot, I am engaged tor one of his best friends and I am sure he would be hurt by that. He was gone so long why not give him some time to smooth over everything. I know where to go if I ever go to see him." Ginny sighed. She knew she wanted to see him; she wanted to see all of him. She remembers how his muscled arms felt wrapped around her petite body. She always felt protected when he was around. Not like she feels with Neville. She feels like she is the one that has to do the protecting and she doesn't like that feeling. She isn't as old fashioned as her parents are but some things are better left as they are instead of changing them. She sighed as she watched her mom start filling plates for breakfast. As soon as the aroma of food wafted through the room Ron emerged from outside with Hermione shaking her head behind him. They all sat down to a very quiet breakfast shooting random, knowing looks at each other. Ginny wished they would stop, she knew what they wanted of her but she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough to she him anymore.

* * *

Harry once again was in Diagon alley looking for supplies for his house. After getting a few items he noticed a man standing in front of Madam Seedlings Greenhouse and smiled. There was only one person he could think of that would be staring at plants waiting for them to do tricks. He walked up to the guy and coughed. The man looked his way and suddenly recognized him.

"Harry, how are you?" Neville Longbottom said as he fiddled with something in his hands to extend a free hand to his old friend.

"Hi Neville, I have been good. I am shopping for things for my new home and it seems no matter how hard I try I run into people every time." They both laughed and Harry asked if he wanted to get a drink and talk. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks and ordered drinks. Harry got both of their drinks free as he tried to force the new bartender to take his money. He just laughed and shook his head.

"So Neville what is new in your life? I am sure that it isn't all filled with you just staring at plants through windows." Harry laughed and Neville just coughed as he tried to sip his Firewhiskey. Neville never really drank but he didn't want Harry to think he was the weakling he once was. Neville had grown to a towering six foot five and had stretched out into a semi fit guy.

"Actually I am a member of the Ministry trying to help discover new uses for plants and their extracts. We have already found new things for Wolfsbane and are working on a way to maybe cure lycanthropy." Neville smiled brightly as Harry tried to hide a hurt look. It had been too long since his friend Remus had died and his son Teddy hasn't seen his Godfather for sometime.

"That is good Neville, I am sure Remus would have been proud." Harry said as he took another drink of his drink finishing it off. He waved the waitress down and ordered another. As she left she gave him a wink and left. Harry couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure that he recognized her.

"I am sorry Harry I didn't think about that. I am sure he would be. There is something else new in my life though." Neville now had an excited look on his face like he would explode if Harry didn't make a mention to it. Harry gave him his full attention now and motioned for him to continue. "I am getting married to Ginny. I am so excited I can't believe that it is happening." Neville was now barely keeping himself in his chair. Harry had to take a second to soak in what he heard. He couldn't believe that Ginny was getting married even though Harry had been gone for so long. He always thought she would wait for him as he did for her.

"Wow Nev, That is great news but what happened to Luna?" Harry asked hoping maybe Neville wasn't sure about the wedding.

"She couldn't stand to be in one place long enough to get serious so she left hunting so animal or other." He said with a shrug and got up. I am sorry for leaving Harry but I must get back to work. I do hope you will be around for awhile because I'd love it if you were at the wedding." Harry nodded as he left the tavern and was again waving the waitress over for another drink. He slammed it down and then sent her for his next one. He needed to forget tonight so he sent his stuff home as the waitress gave him a sweet smile and gave him another glass.

* * *

Pansy was having another one of those nights where she needed to drink away the pain. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as the nights cool air bit at her ears. She pushed the door open to the Three Broomsticks and was welcomed by the warm air and te scowls that followed her everywhere. She was used to not being liked; in fact she preferred it to being loved. She hated people who followed others out of love of a legend. She smile as her eyes reach Harry and realized the irony in her thoughts. She took a closer look and notices the drunken Harry flirting with Lavender Brown, the new waitress. She shook her head as he would occasionally check her out as she went to refill his glass, stammering at words of thanks. She thought to herself how much fun it would be to pester Harry after all these years of not seeing him. She missed the days when she would bug him to death for liking a Weasley or the Mudblood. She made her way to the bar and paid for a drink and made her way to his table.

"Well if it isn't Potter the boy wonder, sitting in a bar smashed off his ass." Pansy said as she shook off her clock. Underneath it was a deep black corset that she used to attract random people just to brush them off as 'unfit to burden her mind'. Her tight black pants left very little to imagination and the platinum ring with the large emerald was her tool for the more intelligent drunks. Pansy knew she was an idol of sex and loved to flaunt it.

"Ah the ferret lover decides to show her flat face this way. I was wondering how long it would be until I ran into one of you two. Come to rub it in my face that I am a miserable sap?" Harry said through his intoxication. Harry always prided himself for his ability to act sober regardless of how drunk he got. He looked her up and down, noticing her attire but more importantly noticing her ring and the large amount of makeup on her neck.

"As bitter as ever I see. So let me ask, what reason you have to drink yourself into a stupor?" Pansy asked as she leaned against the table and took a large swallow of her drink. Her pale skin contrasted against her dark clothes giving Harry just enough to want to see more. Harry's attention was exactly where Pansy wanted it.

"You haven't heard? My love is getting married to an incompetent friend and she doesn't even want to talk to me. My best mate thinks I am worse than dirt on his shoes and Hermione is the only one that will talk to me, as much good as that does me." Harry took another drink to pull his gaze away from the show in front of him. He started thinking of everything that would stop him from being aroused by the beautiful devil in front of him.

"Oh poor baby, I can see that it is killing you and I am glad that I can help make it worse." Pansy licked her lips and extended her leg to brush Harry's which much to her pleasure forced him to flinch and hit the table. She laughed to herself as she looked at him trying hard not to look at her. She had to admit he was quite attractive, but he always had been, and if it had not been for the fact that he was so noble and 'good' she might have even tried to get into his pants once or twice during school. She downed the rest of her drink and got another one.

"Enough about my troubles, why are you in a place like this when I am sure Malfoy has thousands of drinks for you to get hammered on. Is he not pleasing you enough you have to come and find random victims to harass." Harry put an evil smile on his face when he looked at the covered spot on her shoulder and had a devilish idea. Malfoy wouldn't be too happy seeing his lover with some other guys' hickey on her neck and he was going to make sure that he did. He drunkenly raised his hand and all of a sudden the make up was gone and a deep blue bruise was left. Harry's eyes shot wide open when he realized his mistake and choked on a lump in his throat.

"You asshole!" Pansy yelled as she covered her neck with her hand and slapped Harry with the other one. Harry took it half because he knew he deserved and half because he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to stop it. She started to stand but Harry was some how quick enough to stop her.

"Wait, I didn't know about that, I thought is was a hickey that you were hiding from Malfoy. I just wanted to laugh at you for it I am sorry." He pleaded as she sat down. Tears were starting to fill her face as she wiped them away so they would make it down her face. She ordered more drinks and downed them fast.

"Why do you care, it's not like I have done anything to deserve your pity, so why not just let me go with what pride I have left." She sniffled as she down yet another glass. She quickly caught up to Harry in drinks and was just as drunk as him.

"True, you have done nothing but make my life miserable but no on deserves that and I am disgusted all the more with him for thinking he could do that to anyone. How long has it been going on?" Harry didn't know why he was so concerned or why he was suddenly angry at this. He didn't have any plans to avenge it nor do anything to help stop it. For all he knew she deserved it. He shook that thought from his head. This was low even for the snake he was.

"Too long to remember, and even if I did, telling you wouldn't do much good. He will do what he wants and I can't leave him. He is the money and unless I have a good enough reason I would end up with nothing. No job and lo life to call my own. Who would take in a beaten daughter of Voldemort supporters?" She asked as she now tried her hardest not to sway out of the chair, laughing at her attempts when she would catch herself with the table.

"The beating isn't enough reason to leave? I don't see how you couldn't bring that up and get him thrown in Azkaban for life." Harry too was struggling to stay in his seat. He was no longer able to keep a single thought in his head and was happy for it. All he remembered was that he was mad at something and he was drinking to forget. He smiled to himself at succeeding.

"It is an old pureblood law that the only way a wife can leave a marriage with any money is if the husband was unfaithful, everything else is just looked on as personal affairs." She laughed at his ignorance of pureblood customs. She had to readjust her top for it was falling own again and her nipples were threatening to become exposed. Harry noticed this and almost didn't catch what she said.

"Last call" the bartender announced to the last patrons and continued to clean up the bar. Both of them looked angrily at him and looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think I can make it home so I am going to get a room. You are welcome to join me if you'd like. I'm sure you would run into random places before you reached home." Harry said as he struggled to get up and ran his hand through his hair. Pansy saw him stand and licked her lips. Something about that unruly hair made her want him so bad.

"You know, I think I am going to take you up on that offer." She said as she too got up and put her cloak back on. They both went up to the bar and order a bottle of Firewhiskey and a room. After receiving the key and paying for the bottle, they went to their room. The room was bare and had one bed opposite the lone window.

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." Harry said more out of nature than out of thought. Even drunk Harry was a gentleman. Pansy looked at him than at the bed. She knew she should accept that but they had an entire bottle to finish first and she wasn't going to let him sleep until it was gone.

"You can't sleep yet, we have an entire bottle to finish." She smiled as she pulled the top off and started chugging the contents of it. Harry laughed as he took the bottle out of her hand and mimicked her look. They were down to the last drink of the bottle when the sun was slowly coming up.

"Ladies first." Harry said handing her the bottle sitting on the bed and falling over on his back. Pansy laughed as she too rolled on the bed.

"Age before beauty," she said as she handed him back the bottle causing both to laugh again. They some how returned to the sitting position when a thought came across Harry.

"How about a competition then? The better one gets the last drink of the ni … day." Harry corrected himself and laughed as they shut the drapes to prevent to painful light from getting in. This time it was Pansy's turn to get the idea.

"Kissing contest then, you could never beat me, the 'best lips of hogwarts'." Pansy said as she stuck her chest out in pride. This move had made her nipple succeed in exposing themselves, showing their erectness right next to Harry who hadn't failed to notice the beauty in them. She hurried to fix her top and looked at him with a shy smile.

"I am the King of kissing in America so I trump you." Harry said with just as much pride, sticking his tongue out in a very pre-teenage way. Pansy took the opportunity and captured his tongue in her mouth. Harry put no resistance up and kissed her deeply and pushed her down onto the bed. His hand went and pulled down her top a little to expose the nipples that were once again begging to be exposed. Rubbing one between her fingers, Pansy moaned into his mouth and reached up to grab a hold of his hair and pulled him up.

"This stay between me and you Potter or you will wish you were dead." She said with as much breath as she could. Harry heard the seriousness in her voice and nodded his head. Pansy was satisfied with than and let Harry return to his assault on her body. The rest of the night went into a drunken blur and Harry woke up naked and alone in the room unsure of what happened. The only clue he had was Pansy's clock still spread on the floor. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew he needed to get home and fix himself up.


	6. Life Goes On

A/N Hello faithful readers, the few I probably haven't pissed off yet. I know that last chapter had a very strange ending and probably made some of you mad, but a lot of this story is myself put into a character. I have been hurt drunk and went seeking something to cover it up. And let me tell you booze has its ways of making you do things you normally wouldn't. Harry is going to have a lot of odd OC things happen to him so bear with me. As the top says it will be a H/G in the end as soon as the end gets there. So again JK owns HP and please enjoy

**Slick101:** I know it was completely weird and OC but This is a Harry Ginny fic and it will end there, and what may come in the future I do not know because a lot of it comes off the top of my head. Please bear with me and thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5: Life Goes On

* * *

A few weeks went by with not much avail. Harry had been busy fixing up his home and help Ron and Hermione move into their own home. He still hadn't heard anything about Ginny's wedding and neither Ron nor Hermione would comment on it. Ron had seemed to warm up a little to Harry but still talked very little personal stuff and refused to visit Harry at his own house. Potter Manor finally looked like Harry had hoped, brighter colors and a few muggle things here and there more for the fact that Sirius' mother would be turning in her grave. Harry decided he wasn't going to hide any longer from the inevitable. He sat down in a desk in a bedroom that he had turned into a study. He decided he would write Ginny his congratulations and see from there where he would go.

_Dear Ginny_

_I must apologize for not contacting you earlier. I didn't know how I was going to go about it. I want you to have my congratulation for your wedding and I hope that you have a life full of love and happiness, something I could never have given you. I hope that this letter will reach you on good terms and know that I am always here for you to talk to if you so need me. I was a friend before everything we went through and I hope we can return to that. Enjoy life and please be happy_

_Here for you_

_Harry_

Harry let Felix, his new owl, take the letter and leaned back in the writing chair. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had to let her go because he couldn't live on if he kept holding on, although he knew that he would always have a place in his heart for her and would never be able to fill that with anything or anyone. He shook his head as he took a walk through his house. He smiled at all the pictures he put up while decorating his room. He had a few from his trip around the world, and one importantly was a girl by the name of Sarah Jents. She was his first friend on his travels and they had kept contact most of the time. He had failed to respond to her letters when he arrived home and He was worried she was mad. She was a tall woman, with long shiny blonde hair and tan skin. Harry had met her on a beach in Florida and his first though of her was not in the head on his sholders. He was attracted to her personality later after that and they were inseperable since then. He decided that maybe it was time to contact her and maybe even see if she'd like to visit. Merlin knows he could use the distraction. He sat back in his study and grabbed another piece of parchment.

_Hey brat_

_Sorry for taking so long to write, its been hectic here at home and a lot has changed. I have so much to tell you and was wondering if you would like to make a trip here and keep me company. Don't worry about money I have it covered and I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Let me know, if you can, my house is attached to the floo network and you call me via Potter Manor. Until I hear from you next_

_Your Dork_

Harry smiled when he used the nicknames they gave each other during their time together. It was funny how they never were actually 'together' in the mean of romance. They complimented each other perfectly and they both enjoyed each others company. Harry just never had the courage to try the next step. He set the letter in a tray for Felix to pick up when he returned. Harry decided to cook him some more food.

* * *

Sarah sat down in her studio apartment in a magical part of Miami. She was about to get a cup of coffee when she heard the sound of an owl scratching at her window. She looked and didn't recognize it as anyone she knew. She opened up the window and the owl dropped a letter on her counter and landed on her shoulder.

"Since when do owls land on people's shoulders?" she asked is curiosly and it nipped at her ear. "Fine, I'll get you a treat." She laughed as she reached into a pot and pulled out an owl treat and fed it. It chirped which caused Sarah to laugh. "You are a strange owl indeed. I wonder who sent you." She said as the owl flew back out the window. Picking up the letter she read it through and a smile crossed her face. She closed her eyes as she remembered the fun times she had with Harry and had to laugh at how he had gotten his nickname. She went through her one room and looked at the fireplace. She truly wanted to contact him, but she was worried. It had been months since he was there or even contacted her.

"How could he forget me? Did his Ginny take him back that quickly?" She remembers the many stories of this Ginny and right away jealousy took over. She always was a jealous person and she was used to living with it. She had decided that she was not worthy to be with anyone because she would feel the impulse to control them. She shook her head and reached into the pile of floo powder and decided to call him. Worst comes to worst she just wish him a happy life and be done with it.

"Harry?" Sarah's head had appeared in the fireplace making Harry drop a pan of food he was getting ready to cook. "just as clumsy as ever I see." She laughed as he appeared in the room.

"Brat how are you? I see you got my letter." He smiled as he took the seat in front of the fireplace and smiled as Felix took his perch on his shoulder.

"That bird of yours almost bit my ear off I hope you know." She laughed as she watched him pet the bird just under the beak. She shook her head.

"So are you coming over or what? Like I told you I want you to meet your friends." He smiled at her knowing she couldn't resist his smile and knew from the moment her head popped out she missed him.

"You know how much I hate traveling and it is cold up there. I don't want to interrupt you and your Ginny" She said trying hard not to blush at the thought of what she could be interrupting.

"Well Ginny and I aren't talking." Harry said as he looked away from the fireplace and made Sarah feel a great amount of guilt.

"Fine, I am coming …" Harry started to laugh at her comment. "Oh shut up, I have corrupted you too much. I'll be over soon, don't worry." She pulled her head back through the fireplace and looked around her room. She didn't know how she was but she knew he needed him and she couldn't leave a needing friend. She called one of her friends in the American Ministry and called in a favor.

* * *

Ginny woke up to that same strange owl rapping on her window. Looking in the window she noticed it was not an owl she recognized and it was strange for this bird not to just drop the mail off and leave. She opened the window and the owl dropped the letter off and landed on her bare shoulder.

"Ouch you crazy bird get off." She yelled and swatted it away to no avail. Finally she rubbed its head and it flew off. "That bird has some major issues. I wonder who would own such a crazy bird." As soon as she picked up the letter she knew, and tears started running down her face. She was not ready to hear from him, and was never ready to hear the words that came with that letter. He thought she gave up on him and it was because she was too scared. She couldn't stop the tears from falling now and she fell onto her bed. She wanted to run to Harry, hold him and tell him she was sorry for being mad, sorry for leaving him. She couldn't do that though. She had a life to live and holding onto to something so weak and unsure would surely break her. She sat and cried well into the night, refusing to eat or even see the light of day. She had started thousands of letters and yet none sounded right, wet blotched from where her tears left their marks in the ink. She gave up as soon as the moon shone into the window. Slowly sleep took over her body and she slept, tears still flooding down her face.


	7. Good Old Days

A/N: Hello my fellow readers and writers. Here is yet another chapter at an interesting story if I do say so myself. If you are curious I am not sure what role Sarah will play, I kind of wrote her in on a whim and I think she will make for an interesting twist of things. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Also I noticed that I didn't put it was a Harry Ginny pairing in the info thingy so that opens up even more I have 6 more chapter outlined and then from there its all going to be off the top of my head so please bear with me. Like always HP is owned by JK and I love you all.

* * *

**Slick101:**Thanks for understanding the OC and I have gotten a new fire for this story and I thank it all to you and the other reviewers. I thought it was weird when people would make a big deal about R&R and when I finally started waiting for them I realized how much they help. SO again thanks and I hope you like Sarah I know I will.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Good Old Days

* * *

  
**

Harry had heard from Sarah one more time over the last week and found out she had to settle things at work so she could get the time off. In the mean time Harry decided that he wanted to build on the friendship that he and Ron once had. Harry was walking through the halls of Potter Manor thinking of what he could do to show Ron he wanted his friendship back than it hit him, quite literally. A picture of him and Ron playing Quidditch back at the Burrow and had fallen off the wall and smacked Harry in the head. After rubbing his head and finally investigating what had now given him a head ache, Harry had the best idea. He had read that the try-out Ron was waiting for was at the end of this week. Harry remembered helping Ron get ready for the Hogwarts Quidditch and figured he could do it again and maybe Ron would welcome him back like he had hoped. Harry dug through his closet and found his Firebolt covered in dust. Harry sighed realizing that he hasn't flown in quite sometime and he missed it greatly. Cleaning off his broom Harry made his way out towards the bar from which he apparated straight to Ron and Hermione's house. When he walked up to the door he was welcomed with the smell of fresh cooking and realized in his rush to get here, he had forgotten to eat. He had raised his hand to the door but it had flown open before he had the chance to knock.

"Harry," Hermione said as she flew and gave him a hug. "How are you? It has been too long since you have come over. What are you doi…" She stopped herself as soon as she saw that he was holding his faithful broom. A knowing smile came across her face. "He is out right now, if you would like to wait here, I just made some lunch if you are hungry." Harry nodded as Hermione had led him into the house. This wasn't the first time Harry was here but every time he came it brought a smile to his face. The love that emanated from this house alone was enough to do that to anyone. When both Hermione and Ron were here, every room would feel like it would explode with love. Harry had often joked that the feeling was what they both looked like at school before their feelings towards each other were recognized. Hermione would just shake it off with a smile. Harry had just sit down to get a bite to eat when they both heard the sound of the fireplace flare.

"Come over to steal my wife huh?" Ron said as he put the bags of groceries on the counter and put a scowl on his face.

"I … uh … I mean." The look on Ron's face scared Harry. He wasn't scared for his life or anything, more so that his friend truly thought that Harry would do something as low as try and steal Hermione from him. Realizing how dumb that sounded, Harry quickly started to return the scowl. Ron approached Harry never looking down or lightening up. Harry instantly lowered his one hand to his pocket where he constantly kept his wand.

"Oh come on mate. Why so serious?" Ron said finally letting up his façade and clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry let go of the breath he was holding onto. He didn't want things to get out of hand because he thought things were getting better between the two of them. "So what brings you to my humble abode?" Ron asked as he sat down and started eating the lunch Hermione had made. The sigh of relief from Hermione made Harry smile knowing he wasn't the only one worried about Ron's entrance.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to practice Quidditch like we used to do in school. I brought my Firebolt along and thought we could go to the Burrow." Harry said as he finished the last of the soup. He never knew Hermione was such a good cook and he was quite sure there were a lot of things about her that would surprise him after being gone for to long. Ron gave a smile as he finished his second bowl of soup and went to get his broom.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said finally rinsing the last of the soup bowls osut and turning to him.

"For what?" Harry was completely caught off guard by her and it was not the first time it had happened.

"Ron has been pulling my hair out with worry about getting on the team. You know how much he loves this team, and I know he has been looking for a serious practice partner. The twins have been too busy with their shop and Bill and Charlie are busy working." Hermione said sipping at a mug of coffee.

"What about Ginny? She was an amazing Quidditch player and I thought they were close." Harry asked swallowing the lump in his throat when he mentioned her name. Hermione was not blind and she shook her head. She knew that Harry still loved her and she had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny returned those feelings.

"She hasn't been around too much. She has been really busy with finding work and …" Hermione had to stop before she let too much out. No on had told Harry about the wedding and although Ginny seemed to be postponing it, no one wanted to hurt Harry's feelings.

"Getting married." Harry finished her sentence for her. Hermione's mug stopped inches from her lips when she realized what Harry had said. It wasn't until a little coffee spilled onto her feet that Hermione realized how strange she looked.

"Oh Harry I am so..." Hermione started but Harry put his hand up to stop her.

"No Hermione, don't apologize. For what I have done I deserved it. I couldn't expect her or anyone else to put their lives on hold until I returned. I was a prat for thinking things would be just as I left them and when I found out about her and Neville I learned that if I am going to be comfortable back home, I needed to realize that life moved on without, exactly how I wanted it." Harry paused for a second and sighed. "Well almost exactly." He finished and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Ron had made his way back to the kitchen and heard most of the conversation.

"Mate, I have been waiting some time for you to say that. I am truly sorry for how you found out but, I am glad to have you back." Ron said as Harry stood up to face him. The intertwined themselves in a manly hug and Hermione had to giggle with how ridiculous her husband looked. She knew she was going to pick on for this later.

* * *

Ginny and Neville apparated to the Burrow from another great date and Ginny was smiling from ear to ear. Her arm was wrapped around Neville's waist. She looked over to her fiancé and kissed him on the cheek. His face had become scarlet red and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. It did bug her a little that he never liked to be affectionate but she imagined that she could pull him out of that in no time. She was a Weasely after all. They were here to have dinner with the family and Ginny felt that it was time Neville became one of the family. She ushered him in and Molly had smiled and lead Neville to the living room to talk about something or other. Ginny decided it was safe to just sit in the kitchen and enjoy the smell of her mother's cooking. The sound of laughing and conversation could be heard outside the door although Ginny didn't recognize the voices. She went to the door expecting it was one of the brothers or her father and when the door opened up she almost fainted. There in the doorway was the very same person she had been trying to avoid. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. His hair was plastered to his head by sweat and he didn't have a shirt on. 'Merlin' she thought to herself. Years of Quidditch and who knows what had done wonders for his body and Ginny had to concentrate strongly not to lick her lips. His body was covered in light scars and Ginny remembered a few of them, most noticeably the one on his arm that was from the night he saved her from the Chamber.

"Hi Gin." Harry said, but as she opened her mouth to try and reply she did what she was trying to prevent and fainted. She woke up to Ron staring down at her and smiling.

"That could have been a nasty fall, luckily Harry was right there to catch you huh?" Ron said while shaking his head. He knew his sister loved Harry and he figured that maybe Harry would do right by her to get the silly idea of marrying Neville out of her head. He didn't exactly want her to marry Harry either but he was sure that he didn't want her to marry Neville.

"I hate you." Was all she got out before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The rest of the family had arrived and the story of Ginny's graceful reaction to Harry was told to everyone. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop from bursting into laughter right in front of her and the only one who didn't find it funny at all was Harry.

"Guys, she could have been hurt or something, this floor isn't the softest thing." He would say in her defense but Ron would make a sideways remark about knocking some sense into her. Harry couldn't help but think his logic reasonable. Harry couldn't believe that Neville would be the lucky one and from Ginny's reaction he had decided that he wasn't going to go to the wedding in hopes he wouldn't ruin it. Just then an owl flew in and dropped of a letter on the table. It was for Hermione and she rushed to rip it open and read the contents quickly as a smile crept onto her face.

"I got the job!" she screamed as the paper floated down out of her notice. "I start working tomorrow." She ran up to Ron and started kissing him senseless.

"Get a room you two." A soft voice came from the stairs. Harry recognized it instantly as Ginny and turned to make sure she was alright. The sight he was expecting was nothing from what he saw. She was in a jumper that let nothing to the imagination and jeans that followed along suit. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was still damp and glistened in the lights in the room. It was Harry's turn to almost lose composure but instead of fainting he saved himself by sitting down. This reaction was notice by everyone and a small chuckle could be heard around the room.

"Time for dinner. Ginny are you feeling aright dear?" Molly called from the kitchen and Ginny nodded to her. They all sat at the table and ate. The dinner was amazing as always and Harry was sure that he was going to explode with al the food Molly kept piling on his plate.

Neville stood up and the room went silent. He started shaking slightly from the nerves but he knew he wanted to say this.

"I have an announcement about the wedding." Harry swallowed a lump and figured they had finally set a date. In fact, Harry had hoped that was what he would say so he knew what day to be busy on.

"I am glad that everyone could be here for this great time." Neville said, his voice cracking and Ginny was about to punch him for delaying this. She hadn't heard about anything and wondered what he had in mind. She hated the fact that he normally didn't make any decisions and when he did, he always had to ask fifteen times if it was alright by her.

"I wanted to ask Harry if he would be my best man." He finally got out before sitting down. The silence in the room was eerie and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Harry was staring bug eyed at Neville with fear and Ginny was failing miserably not to look at Harry searching for an answer. How could he do this without asking? Of all the things to surprise her with, this was the last thing she wanted. After her wonderful show in the kitchen earlier today and now this. Harry's mind was blank from thought and Hermione had nudged him out of it.

"Neville, I would be … honored." He finally said swallowing yet another lump in his throat. As he said the final word he turned to look at Ginny and their eyes met for the second time today and Harry's heart stopped. Not only was he knowing that his love was going to move on be happy, now he had to watch it happen. He looked down at his plate and apologized.

"I have things I need to do at home. Thank you for the meal Molly and I will see you guys later. Good luck with your try-out Ron." Harry said before quickly apparating back to his house. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"How am I going to do this?" he asked himself as he took a swig of the drink. As he put it down he sighed.

"Harry James Potter put the drink down and step away from the kitchen." A voice came from the living room and Harry was not in the mood to neither recognize the voice nor be told what to do.

"Sod off or I will come up there and …" but his thoughts were taken away when he looked up the stairway. There stood an American wrapped up tighter than a baby in a snow storm.

"Dork."

"Brat"


	8. A New Beginning

A/N Thank you all for reading this and please keep those alerts and reviews coming, trust me they help alot.

* * *

**Alicia Spinet:** Thank you for the wonderful suggestion but I am not sure Neville is going to play as big of a part as I had first assumed. He will have parts here and there but I am prolly just going to snuff him out. Again I am not sure but thats my thoughts today. Again Thank You for your Review.

* * *

Chapter 7 A New Beginning

* * *

Harry ran into the living room and threw his arms around Sarah. He had been waiting for a while for her to show up and she couldn't have shown up at a better time.

"Oh brat, I've missed you so much how was your trip? Did you get everything worked out fine? Is there anything you need me to do?" Harry started thinking of every question that has been bottled up for months.

"Whoa turbo sit down. Lets start with what gave you the urge to drink. I know you quite well I think and I know you only drink when something big happens and when you are alone I know that it is never a good thing." Sarah had to giggle inside when she shook him out of the hug and walked over to a chair near the fireplace. It has been too long since she had looked into his eyes and when she walked in and saw he had a bottle in his hand, her heart went out to him.

"Well, like I told you Ginny and I aren't talking much. I have been working to repair the friendships that went sour when I left and I found out some really ... unexpected news." Harry took in a breath and Sarah was sure she knew what was next.

"She's already married." Sarah finished for him but was surprised when he shook his head. Now her thoughts were on far worse things, like death.

"No she isn't married ... yet. She is engaged to one of our school friends. I figured I could live on and accidentally miss the wedding. Unfortunately, I was asked to be the best man." Harry said as he turned from Sarah and glanced at the fire.

"You are such a drama queen. I know I don't have to ask this but, are you still in love with Ginny?" Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to hide the tears that were starting in his eyes. "Then prove to her that you are the only one that she was meant to have. If you have to, beat this other guy into a bloody pulp, or I'll do it." Sarah was now smiling from ear to ear. Even if Harry were hurting, she knew that he loved her joking attitude and deep down she was sure that everything would work out one way or another.

"I am not a drama queen, you beach Barbie." Harry said giving her a challenging laugh and running up the staircase.

"Oh no you didn't! I am going to beat you within an inch of your life, just to do it again tomorrow," As she took off running after him. When she made it to the room that he had locked himself in she stopped. Sarah had been an expert at breaking charms and locks, she didn't even have to think about most of them but Harry's always seemed to cause her problems. Taking her wand out she waved it over the door handle a couple times and finally it became unlocked. She looked around the small room, knowing there weren't many places he could hide. His room looked quite empty, a few red and gold banners that was no doubt from his school days. He had a sword mounted on a wall that still seemed to be stained in blood. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't clean it. Then she saw the most unlikely thing for him. It was a stuffed head of a male deer. It was an amazing reconstruction of it and it had the most amazing emerald eyes ever. 'Wait, deer don't have green eyes and if Harry had bought it to represent his father, wouldn't it have brown eyes?' She thought to herself as she approached it. She could feel occasional breath coming from the nostrils of the 'stuffed' beast.

"Ok Mr. Potter, your trick won't work on me this time." She smiled as a compartment opened up and Harry turned back to himself.

"Oh that isn't fair, you aren't supposed to know what I look like." He said defeated as he sat down on his bed. Just then an owl had landed on his shoulder dropping a letter in his lap. Sarah followed him and sat down next to him.

"Who is that from?" she asked as she picked up the letter and noticed it had a crest on it with four animals and a giant 'H' on it. Harry scratched Felix under her chin and she flew off to her perch.

"It is from Hogwarts. I haven't seen one from them since the time I left here." Harry said curious and grabbed the envelope from her hands. Sarah gave him an evil look but decided now was not the time to play around. He read through the letter and his jaw dropped.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_As always, we have seemed to have lost our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and we were curious as to if you would be interested in the job. It is short notice I know but we can not think of anyone better suited for the job. Please write us back with your answer and we will send you a list of requirements and hope to see you in a few months._

_Sincerely_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"So you gonna go take it?" Sarah asked as she read the letter over his shoulder. Harry nodded and headed out of the room with Sarah at his heel.

* * *

Pansy was walking up to the Malfoy Mansion with a packet of paper in her hand and a mission in mind. She had had enough of his shit and knew that money or not she had to get out of there. She would not allow him to lay a hand on her anymore and she knew the best way to hurt him was to break the last bond he had for his father. He hated his father and all, but he still respected him and that was why the marriage took place. Not anymore, she would have nothing of it. She had a job request lined up and she was going to take it. Only an idiot would pass up a well paying job and a place to stay. The gates opened without a sound. This place was the picture of evil yet it has seemed over the past year the evil had subsided. She shook her head thinking that all the evil was absorbed into the man that now resides alone in this forsaken house. She entered the house and smiled. 'He must be still in bed. What a way to wake up my _husband_' she thought as she made her way through the rooms, packing everything that was hers. She bit her lip when the thought of husband came to mind. He was never a husband, more a master to his slave. She sighed as another more warming thought came to mind. 'I will not be his slave any longer.' She reached the closed door that lead into their sleeping quarters and took in a breath. She knew these next steps would start her world in a new and hopefully better direction. She turned the handle and opened the door. What she had expected to see was far from what she saw. The first thing that she could see through the dimly lit room was the movement of a body underneath the blackest, then the sounds she heard helped her put the pieces together.

"Starting a little soon I see _Dear_!" she screamed at him, forcing him to pull himself off of who ever was underneath him and scurry for his clothes. She had to laugh at her luck, she came into the house ready to give Draco everything just to be rid of him, and now she had walked in on one of the few acts that could make the divorce be split. Draco was at a loss for words, and then he noticed a packet in her hand and smiled. He was a very intelligent man, he just didn't show it unless it was used to his advantage.

"So, the little whore decides she has had enough has she? Well lets have it, I'll sign the papers quick and I can get back to better things I had planned." Draco was now pushing her to a break point and he was succeeding.

"I don't know what the hell you mean, you aren't even that good in bed. I've had better sex with Potter in a drunken night than I had with you when you used that vibrating charm." She realized she should have thought before she spoken but he made her so angry she couldn't think. He had stormed up to her, mere inches from her face. 'He won't hit me in front of a new woman, he wouldn't risk …' She hadn't time to finish her sentence when she was flying to the ground. This wasn't a grab that held to hard, or the occasionally slap to the face. He punched her in the chest and it threw her back. He grabbed his wand and signed the papers in the packet. After casting a modified version of _obliviate_ on the girl he lifted to his eye level and growled.

"If I ever see you near Potter, even after you finish your little divorce, I'll kill you both and no one will know who it was. Remember, I am a Malfoy and I have connections in places you would only dream of." With that he let her go and she dropped to her knees, crying. It wasn't often she cried but every time she did, Draco was somehow responsible. She got up and scurried to collect the papers and as much clothes as she could carry in her arms. She shrunk those and put them in the box she was using to carry her stuff. She chanced one last look back at the house that had protected her for the last two years and sighed. She was free, and she was alone. What worse combination to have.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were walking through muggle London looking for new clothes that they both desperately needed. They had just left one store when Hermione noticed that Ginny was concentrating on something. Years of being around Ron had showed her that all the Weasley's tend to stare off into space when something is extremely bugging them.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked. She was sure she wouldn't get a full answer or just brush off, but instead there was only silence. Hermione didn't like this because Ginny was rarely ever silent and now that she thinks about it, Ginny was a lot quieter in the stores than her usual self. "Lets go get something eat. Neville is gone, and Ron is getting ready for his try-out. We haven't had a girl talk in quite some time and I think it is time for one." Ginny only looked at her questionably and smiled. They made their way to a hidden wizard pub and ordered a drink and chose a secluded table far from the noise. Ginny sat sipping at her drink.

"What is wrong?" Hermione ignored her drink and tried to look into Ginny's eyes. She was searching for any sign of evidence, but couldn't see anything. This only made her worry all the more, because she felt that she wasn't a good friend for not being able to know what was actually wrong without looking.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about everything that has happened in the last month." She said with no sign of despair. Hermione was getting desperate now. She started drinking her glass fast in hopes that something would come to her, then it did.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hermione was sure this would work, even if it was far from the truth. The glass had stopped just as it reached her lips. Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione could guess it. A tear started to fill up her eye and Ginny quickly wiped it away, pushing a strand of hair out of her face as an excuse.

"No … Well … Is it that obvious?" Ginny was now biting her nails, trying not to turn red in the face. She couldn't love Harry she was engaged to Neville. He had moved on and now it was her turn to move on. The only problem with that was the small feeling in the back of her mind that screamed that he hadn't moved on, and now was the best chance to have him. She had tried to ignore that voice with arguing with Neville over little thing. In truth, it did nothing to help her dilemma. She quickly finished her drink now and looked everywhere but at Hermione.

"Why don't you tell him then? He misses you Gin and I am sure he would love to know how you feel."

"But what about Neville? I would feel like shit just saying 'Hey I am glad for all the time we had but I still love Harry and I am going to chase him like a ten year old girl'" Hermione had to shake her head and laugh.

"It isn't as bad as you make it sound. If you love Harry, there is nothing that is going to change that, and I am sure Neville will understand. Anyway, I don't see what you like about him. He is just so … Neville." Now both girls were laughing as they continued their talking, still staying away from the Harry subject only mentioning how good it is he is back, and how happy he looks.

* * *

The weather was wet and cold as Ron walked onto the Quidditch pitch. He was shaking with excitement when he made his way here. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to meet the team he worshipped his entire life. He felt a special connection to this team. No matter how many times they lost, they always pushed to the best they could. Ron had done that with Harry and Hermione, always the one with the dumb plans and ideas. He watched as applicant after applicant had walked onto the pitch and flew through drills for what ever position they were hoping to make. He grabbed onto Harry's Firebolt with all his strength remembering everything that Harry had told him the last time they had practiced. He remembered his times at Hogwarts when Harry and Ron would go to practice early on the weekends, just so Ron would feel comfortable enough to play in the coming match. Ron sighed and then his name was called. It was late, and the wind nipped at his fingers. He held onto the broom and flew to the rings. Three chasers lined up at the rings and stared him down. The captain blew his whistle and a quaffle flew into the air, caught by one of the chasers. Ron could feel his heart speed up with every second they hesitated. Than at last, the quaffle flew towards Ron.


	9. Barstool Confessions

A/N alas, my attempt at a cliffhanger mwahahaha lol. Anyway hope you guys liked it and I am sorry that it was short. Some chapters just never seem to stop while others …well you saw. Again JK own HP and keep them reviews a'comin'. Love you all.

* * *

**Rebakah:** Glad you liked the hanger, and we shall see what truly goes on with those three. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for your review.

* * *

Chapter 8 Barstool Confessions

* * *

Harry had met up with Ron and Neville for a drinking night, and Harry told Sarah to make herself comfortable and explained to her how to get to the bar, which they were going to. She had given him a sly smile and told him to go have his boy time. They both laughed as they split and now Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks for a good night full of spirits and laughter.

"So Ron how did your try-out go?" Harry asked as she motioned for Lavender to come over and refill their drinks. Harry had decided that he wasn't going to get as drunk as he did the last time, but was still going to enjoy his time with his friends.

"Well, it was dreadful. The weather was bad, everyone else was older and stronger than me and I was sure they were going to laugh me away before even giving me a chance." Ron was holding onto his best hurt face and sighed as he looked at the looks of sorry from his friends.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron. If they think they could break their losing streak without you then they are the …" Harry was cut off from his words of encouragement by Ron laughing uncontrollably. Harry looked at Neville and then back at Ron. Harry thought that he had lost his top or maybe gone mental but when he finally calmed down and smiled brightly he took a drink from his glass.

"I got accepted, they said they haven't seen anyone of my skills in a very long time." He said as his smile grew and Harry held up his glass and the three clanked them together before downing their contents. Neville had nearly choked and Harry laughed at him.

"Take it easy Neville, you get too drunk and Ginny is going to have to drag you home." Harry said patting Neville on the back and Ron looked at him curiously. Harry returned his look with one of a sigh.

"So you are taking this all pretty well then mate?" Ron said looking over to Neville than back at Harry.

"I really don't have much choice. I'm sorry you are about to hear this Neville but, I am still in love with Ginny but as much as I want her to be mine, I want her to be happy. So I would suggest you make her happy Nev or else." Harry jokingly patted Neville on the back that choked on anther drink of Firewhiskey and smiled.

"I am really glad that you care about her Harry and I am excited to know that you are going to be my best-man. You have helped me get past some of my shyness and it has helped me a lot. I just hope one day I can repay you for all you have done." Neville said smiling at Harry and Ron. 'Is he really that think' Ron thought to himself. 'Ginny doesn't truly love him, and Harry just proclaimed his love for her. If I was him I would have punched Harry in the face and told him he couldn't come to the wedding. Maybe this will be easier that I thought.' Ron smiled and turned his head as another patron entered the bar.

* * *

Through the light a tall woman strolled into the bar. She wore a white, thin jumper that stretched smoothly over her body, showing the black spaghetti strap tank top she wore underneath it. She wore a pair of worn in jeans that hang low on her hips, showing a small amount of her tanned stomach. She was even taller than usual due to her high-heeled boots that crawled their way up to her knees. Her hair looked golden as it freely cascaded down her back and over top her shoulders. She had walked up to the table where the three boys sat, jaws on the floor.

"Hey dork, you going to introduce me or should I put your eyes back in their sockets first." Sarah spoke with her strong American accent. Ron and Neville looked at Harry who finally gulped and smiled.

"Guys this is my friend Sarah, brat this is Ron the one from the golden trio, and this is Neville the other friend I told you about." With that Harry gave a sad look and she nodded in understanding.

"So what is it you English guys drink around here?" She smiled as she took a seat and started conversation with the guys. The two guys started warming up to the beautiful blonde and soon Harry had enough to drink and were now slung his arm around Sarah's waist. Sarah shivered as she felt his hand brush against the skin on her back and sighed. She knew she had feelings for Harry but had to push them aside. She was sure he loved Ginny and she was going to do everything is her power to help him either get over her or win her back. Just then two more women entered the bar and looked at the boys.

* * *

Ginny saw her fiancé and brother laughing hard at a blonde that was seated at the table and laughed. She was happy that they were all having a good time. Any happiness left her when she saw that Harry had his arm around her and was cuddled quite close to her. She made her hands into fists and squeezed them against her palm; quite sure she was drawing blood. Hermione noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, why don't you just head to the burrow. I am sure I can handle getting them home by myself." Hermione smiled buy Ginny only shrugged off the hand and made her way to the table, with Hermione close behind, hoping things didn't too far out of hand.

"Hey Gin, honey, what are you two doing here?" Ron said grinning from ear to ear smashed and wobbling. He stood up and picked Hermione up and lavished her with the strongest kiss that a drunken wizard could. Hermione coughed and licked her lips. She didn't drink very often and had to laugh that it tasted a lot better when it was on Ron's tongue. As soon as Harry heard that Ginny was behind him, he stiffened and started to pull his had from around Sarah.

"No don't, if she thinks that you have someone she may get jealous and that will make it that much easier to get her back." Sarah whispered into Harry's ear and he returned his hand. He was unsure if it truly was a good idea. This may speed up the marriage plans.

"Come join us girls, I have someone here I would like you two to meet." Harry said turning around and looking Ginny in the eyes. He could see the pain and mostly the anger that was pouring from her look. She tried to protest but Neville had begged her to stay so she did. She looked at this new girl like a lioness eyes her prey. Sarah could feel the gaze even without looking and knew that she had her work cut out for her. She could tell that Ginny was a powerful witch and would do anything if she thought that someone was impeding into something she wanted. 'I have you exactly where I want you Red.' She smiled to herself as Harry introduced everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah. Are you staying for long or just a quick visit?" Hermione said as she shook Sarah's hand and smiled.

"Well I wanted to wait until later to tell Harry this but, I guess now is a best time as ever. I am planning on making it permanent, because I got accepted into teaching at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration teacher." Everyone looked at her with shock. No one had heard of an American witch teaching at Hogwarts.

"That means I will get to see you a lot then." Harry smiled as he sideways hugged her and smiled back. Ginny was still glaring at the couple when Hermione nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked him finishing off another drink, in which Hermione had failed to take away from him.

"I forgot to tell you. I got accepted as the new Defense teacher." Harry beamed and everyone congratulated him. Now memories of Hogwarts filled the table until Neville spoke up.

"See Gin, you will have a bunch of friends at Hogwarts. You should get that apprenticeship." Neville said it and silence filled the table for a second. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good idea. If she was married by the time she went to Hogwarts who was to say he could keep his hands off of her, even with Sarah there.

"Last call" the bartender mentioned and everyone looked at him and laughed.

"Well I guess we should all be heading home. It was great catching up with you and it was great seeing you again Gin." Harry said as he got up and Sarah joined him.

"You guys be careful. Alcohol and magic don't mix very well." Hermione said as the rest of them got up and said their good-byes to everyone. Soon they all apparated to their respective homes, and respectively talked about the exciting night they all shared.

* * *

Harry and Sarah safely arrived at Potter Manor with a sigh. They made their way in and Harry quickly went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Do you ever not think of your stomach?" Sarah asked as she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Harry tightened up and sighed.

"She wasn't happy to see me," was all that he could muster, sniffling in a tear that had threatened to fall. Sarah turned him around to face her.

"No, she was angry at the sight of you holding onto me. You know what that means right?" Sarah said as she wiped a tear that had fallen down his cheek and tried to smile to cheer him up.

"That she still hates me and wishes I was as miserable as I left her." Harry said attempting to turn back to start cooking again. He had failed as Sarah held onto him tightly.

"No you thick headed dork. It means she still has feelings for you and is jealous that someone else grabbed you. That means deep down she doesn't want that Neville dude, she wants you." Sarah said smiling at him even more, shaking him to get her point across.

"You woman are so confusing I don't even think I want to get married anymore." Harry tried to smile and pulled off a weak smile and Sarah returned a reassuring smile back.

"Yes we are, but we are worth it. Without us, all you would have is your hand." She smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have told her about his slip up and servicing himself while in her house.

"You are truly a brat you know. Not like I have the obsession with shagging everything in my sights." Harry said getting back at her. She laughed remembering the first time he used the word 'shag' and confusing her profusely.

"I haven't shagged you yet have I?" She gave him a sly grin and was caught off guard when he returned the grin with an evil look himself. Suddenly Harry lunged at Sarah and captured her lips with his own.


	10. Reunited

A/N Hello folks, how is everything going? Good I hope. I am really enjoying writing this story and a lot has gone through my mind. I hope you like where this is going and I hope you are ready for more surprises. I love you all. As always JK owns HP.

* * *

Chapter 9 Reunited

* * *

Sarah told Harry she had things she needed to do, and left him by himself. Harry decided to take this chance to go into Diagon Alley to buy Ginny a gift for her wedding. He had talked to Sarah a lot the past few days on ways to show Ginny that he still wanted to be with her and that he would do anything to make it work out. They had decided that it was best that they seem to be dating in hopes that Ginny's jealousy takes the best of her and makes her slip up one day. Harry originally was against this saying that it would give her all the more reason to marry Neville and that he was preventing Sarah from finding love on her own. She just laughed at that and patted him on the head. He truly was happy that she would be here now that he was home and couldn't have asked for a better friend. They had kissed that day after the bar and Harry felt that there was something missing from that kiss and Sarah just said that it was the fact it wasn't Ginny, but Harry still remained skeptical. Harry finally passed by a nice jewelry shop and decided that a necklace would be perfect.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I see you are looking for something for that special someone. Is there anything specific you are looking for?" the lady had asked as soon as Harry walked in the door and smiled.

"I am looking for a necklace for a friend of mine that is getting married." He said as he began to look around at the various necklaces that were behind the glass. The attendant eyed him curiously but assumed that there was nothing odd about his decision.

"I would suggest getting something personally made. I can do that for you right here if you wish." She asked as she pulled a desk out from behind the counter and Harry had nodded and sat down across from her. "First what metal would you like the main part to be?"

"Platinum." He was very partial to the silver look, thinking the gold look was too much for anything that would have crystals on it. The attendant pulled out a few platinum necklaces and showed Harry the various designs. Harry picked a simple looking one, not wanting to overwhelm her with a to extravagant present.

"Next what gems would you like and how many?" The attendant pulled out various gems and a chart that showed their old-style meaning. Harry looked at them and thought about it. He remembered the one thing Ginny loved the most was his green eyes. He loved how her hair looked like rubies in the morning sun and that gave Harry the perfect idea.

"I want one emerald and one ruby." Harry said pointing to the green gem and then the red one. She nodded and then looked at the choices.

"How would you like them shaped and placed in here?" She asked and now Harry was drawing a blank. He was never good at deciding gifts; in fact he was never good with women in general. He thought hard and the picture of Ginny and himself in each other's arms after the Quidditch match.

"Is there anyway to get them wrapped in a thin gold chain, and then just hang onto the necklace?" The attendant nodded and started to work with her wand. Soon she was finished and the necklace was exactly how Harry pictured it. The gems were slightly oblong and tied together in a golden string, with a small spot of gold between them.

"It represents the snitch." She said smiling. Harry was taken aback. He had worked on Occlumency since he was on his trip, and never has someone gotten past his barriers. He stared at her curiously.

"I was a Slytherin in your year, although I never stood out among them. Your story about the celebration is well known now and I am glad that you are finally with your loved one." She smiled and Harry tried to remember her but couldn't. She laughed and just shook her head as she started typing up the price in the register.

"I told you, this is for someone that is getting married." Harry said defensively again but the lady only smiled.

"I know, to Neville Longbottom. You are going to try and win her back, why else would you spend …" she looked down at the register and back at Harry, "800 galleons for a simple wedding gift. Not to mention, who buys the bride-to-be a piece of jewelry except the groom." She smiled as she took Harry's money and gave him the necklace and a velvet box to go with it. He gave up trying to figure the woman out and just exited. As he looked up into the street he saw a very familiar sight looking into the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was Ginny and Harry quietly made his way up behind her.

"It is the best store here isn't it." Harry said and Ginny gave a little jump. Her face started to turn red and she turned back to the window.

"Yeah" was all she said and it was almost whispered.

"Fox, would you like to talk?" Harry asked. Ginny tightened when Harry used her nickname. He gave it to her because of how her hair looked when she was flying during Quidditch practice. He told her she looked like a fox flying through the air. She normally would smile but now she just sighed and turned to him.

"Harry what is there to talk about? I am getting married and you have a beautiful girlfriend, which you deserve. I don't want the wrong things being seen and you get in trouble." Ginny said staring down at her feet. A million thoughts were rushing through her head and she couldn't believe that she didn't want to spend time with Harry. He heart fluttered as soon as she heard his voice and she almost jumped into his arms. It was taking all her might to resist.

"I am only asking to catch up with a friend I haven't seen in over a year. I am not asking you to come jump into bed with me." Harry smiled as he tried to play it cool. His insides were turning inside out that she was even staying within a few feet of him. He had to constantly remind himself to breath. He couldn't believe that he could stand up to the most fear wizard of his time yet he couldn't hold himself straight when he was around a girl. 'Not just a girl, but Ginny' he had to correct himself. This only happened when he was around her and now that he was so close to losing her, it was coming in at full force.

"Ok" Ginny said as the made their way to a small restaurant. They ordered their meals and sat in silence for a second. Harry was fiddling with the case to his gift and Ginny was playing with her hair. Harry wanted to run his fingers through that hair and smell it. He was sure it still smelled of strawberries and wood. He laughed because the sound of it was strange yet it was the most amazing smell he had ever smelt.

"I got you a wedding gift, but I am not sure if you want it now or wait until the wedding." Harry said as he swallowed a lump and produced the velvet case. Ginny looked at it and her eyes widened. She knew what a jewelry case looked like and this was definitely an expensive one.

"Harry you didn't have to. I am not even sure how long until Neville and I actually get married. I haven't set the date yet, I am still unsure about it all. I mean I am still living with my parents." She said as she pushed the gift back towards Harry.

"Then not a wedding gift, more like a 'I missed you' gift." As Harry said this a tear slipped down Ginny's face. Harry reached to wipe it but Ginny pulled away.

"I told you Harry, you have a girlfriend and I don't want to ruin that for you. I am happy that you found someone better for you." Ginny said before wiping the tear herself.

"There is no one better for me than you Gin; you know that. Sarah and I aren't …" but his thoughts were cut off by Ginny running to the bathroom. Harry would have kicked himself for being so stupid. He was overwhelming her just by what he was saying; imagine how she would react to his gift. The waiter brought out the food questioning about his date. Harry said that he would pay for it all now and that she could finish when she returned. He quickly scribbled a note onto a napkin and left it under her necklace and paid the man, leaving before she returned.

Ginny returned to the table that was now empty. She sighed in relief because she wasn't sure how much more she could take, but also was angry with herself for acting like such a child. She sat down and noticed the case was still sitting on the table along with a note.

Ginny

_I am sorry for making you upset and I know I shouldn't have rushed this. I have been away for too long and I still wish things were the same as they had been before I left. I know that it is a childish dream so I am trying to work on it. The gift is yours regardless of how hard you try to return it you can't. I want you to know I am truly happy to see you so happy, well happy until I go and mess things up again. I just wanted you to know that the reason I never wrote was because I thought that you hated me and I didn't want to make it any worse by rubbing my absence in your face. I only ever thought of you and it was that that had pushed me to return. I came back for you and now that I see you are happy, all I can do is stand back and be happy for you. Please give Neville my apologies but I think it would be smarter that I didn't go to the wedding. It will be easier for the both of us. Until we meet again._

_Harry_

Ginny couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he feel like that and yet be hanging all over that American witch. Her Weasley temper was flaring now. He had missed her brothers wedding and now he was saying he was going to miss hers, after waiting for him to return for how long now. 'Oh no' she thought to herself, 'If I am keeping this damned gift He is going to come to the damned wedding.' She said as she stood up to get ready to pay for her meal. 'If there truly is a wedding' She wondered where that thought came from and shook it from her head. As soon as she had learned that Harry had paid for it all, her anger continued growing. He knew that she hated the fact that he bought things for her, paid for her meals, she was determined to prove that she could take care of herself and she was going to show him exactly how she could do that. She quickly made it back to the burrow and made a change of clothes. She had put the gift on the table in front of the fireplace so she would remember to bring it back to Harry. 'If he is going to not be in the wedding than he is taking the necklace back.' She said. She felt dangerous and figured that the Sarah chick would be there. She looked for the most revealing outfit she could and put it on. She checked herself out in the mirror and nodded. She may not have the filling features that everyone else had but she had the attitude to cover for it, and Harry was going to feel that attitude first hand. She headed down the stairs until she heard a gasp and a quick snap of a jewelry box close shut.

"Where did you get this Ginny dear? It must have cost a fortune." Molly said as she saw her daughter come down the stairs.

"Harry gave it to me as a wedding gift, right before he said he wasn't going to the wedding. I haven't looked at it yet." She said as she shrugged her mom's curious looks. She grabbed the case and flooed over to Harry's

Harry was sitting in the sitting room at Potter Manor, staring at a picture of him and Ginny when he heard the fireplace roar. He wiped the tears that had been falling down his face for the past ten minutes thinking that Sarah was back and he didn't want her to see that he was hurting. He stood up and looked towards the fire, when all of a sudden Ginny burst through the fireplace; his gift in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ginny said as she charged at him, wand aimed straight for his chest. Harry had backed up into a corner and Ginny had him pinned. Her breathing was fast and her hair was almost flaring with her anger. Harry gulped and figured he deserved this.

"You missed Ron and Hermione's wedding and you think that they are going to let you miss out on this one. You thought I was going to let you miss this one, after all the bullshit you put me through, and the shit in that little note of yours." Ginny said waving her wand a little and now Harry was tied up in the corner. He refused to remove his eyes from hers, which were deep amber from the anger she was venting his way.

"Ginny I am sorry but look at us. We can't be within a few feet of each other without one of us doing making a fool out of ourselves." Harry said and cringed when his words made Ginny grind her teeth. Ginny let the gift drop and grabbed onto his shirt, finally releasing the binding charm she had originally placed on him.

"I waited one year for you Potter. I stayed up night after night waiting for a sign that you were thinking of me, or even if you were still alive and what did I get? I got a thickheaded guy hitting on me because he was looking for a rebound. I felt sorry for him because I knew how he felt. His girl left him to travel the world, and who else does that remind you of?" Ginny was now screaming at him and Harry did not try to speak know full well that anything that came out of his mouth would make it worse.

"People don't give out gifts unless they care for the person they got them for, and you Potter obviously didn't care about me enough to even make sure we knew you were alive." Harry's eyes went from shock to anger. He had taken everything she had said calmly because all of what she had said was true until now. She knew that he loved her, how could she not. She had no right in accusing him of not caring. He straightened up and spun them around now push Ginny into the corner.

"Don't care? I have been trying to tell you ever since I returned that I still care for you. I went and got you that because I want to show you how much I cared for you and how much more I do. Yes I had done some stupid things but never once had I forgotten you and never once did my feeling falter." Harry said as he pushed her against the wall. The anger that was emanating off Ginny for losing the upper hand was making Harry excited. Her anger turned him on and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to taste her, even if it was this one last time. He rushed down and caught her lips with his own roughly. Ginny returned this kiss before Harry pulled away. Ginny's shocked look was unbelievable, and the slap that followed was quite easily predictable but Harry did nothing to stop it. He knew he deserved it.

"How dare you!" Ginny said trying hard to breathe. She took one look into his fierce green eyes and lost control. She reached her hands up into his unruly hair and pulled him back down to meet her lips fiercely. Ginny was biting at his bottom lip, forcing him to moan out in pleasure, giving the opportunity to invade his mouth with her tongue. Harry's hand were no long pushing her against the wall, but on her waist pressing her into his obvious arousal. Ginny instinctly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing Harry to pin her against the wall for support. Harry's hands were squeezing tightly onto her bum and Ginny would use her leg muscles to rub herself against Harry's pelvic area causing both of them to moan. Finally Harry's mind had calmed down enough to realize that the person he was kissing was engaged to another man so he pulled back and let Ginny go. She let out a hurt moan but too moved away from Harry, lips bruised from the snogging and her shirt all ripped from the scratching against the wall. Not a word was spoken between them, and Harry bent down to pick up his gift and handed it back to Ginny. She took it and turned to the fireplace.

"Gin," Harry stopped her just before she could make it out of the fireplace. "I still love you." And then Ginny left Harry staring at her back leave and start to cry once more. He really wanted thing to continue with where they were going but he couldn't bring himself to do it while she was still with Neville. He decided he would need something to drink and headed for the kitchen. As soon as he got to the staircase he saw Sarah leaning against the doorframe.

"I told you she still loves you." She said before she returned to the kitchen, with Harry entering not soon after her.

* * *

Ron had dragged himself home from a rough day of practice, aching in all the wrong places. He pulled himself to the couch and flopped down in front of the fire.

"Hey Ron how was practice?" Hermione came in and gave him a kiss before he could respond.

"Not as good as your day by the looks of it. What is up? Did something good happen?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down next to him and snuggled into him gently.

"I had came back from the doctors today." Hermione said still smiling trying hard not to burst out with her great news.

"You went to see a doctor? What is wrong, are you feeling ok? I can call the team and tell them I can't make the next practice. Nothing is more important than my wife's health." Hermione smiled and cuddled in closer to him.

"Ron I am pregnant."


	11. Facing Your Past, Enjoying Your Future

A/N: Hello friends and fellow authors. Welcome to another exciting addition to my newest creation. If you hadn't noticed I officially turned it into a Harry Ginny story because I have decided that is how it will end up. I had actually written an A/N before typing the story out and when I got through the story things went so far away from my outline that it was amazing. Anyway this is an example of what the chapters will be like once I run out of outline. I have to say wow myself. Hope you like it and please review so I know how good (or bad) I am doing. Love You All. As always JK owns HP

* * *

**Rebakah**: Yes I am almost starting to feel sorry for Neville myself but destiny was set for Harry and Ginny  Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Facing Your Past, Enjoying Your Future**

* * *

The last month ended quickly as everyone was busy getting ready for the up coming months. Harry and Sarah were getting set for Hogwarts and decided to throw a party and hired the help of George who grudgingly decided to help. He hadn't fully gotten over Fred's death but he had continued to run the shops in his memory, even including a national holiday dedicated to him, where every customer would get one free product regardless of price. The party started smoothly enough, with only a few people arriving. Ron and Hermione had arrived first. Sarah pulled Hermione aside and Harry was left with Ron.

"Hey mate, you ready to go back home?" Ron asked, knowing full well that Hogwarts would always be home to Harry. Harry nodded as he took another swig of his Firewhiskey.

"Yes but this year I get more power. I am actually kind of nervous. I don't have a good role model for a teacher being we lost one every year." The both laughed and Ron patted him on the back.

"You will do excellent. Or at least that is what Hermione wanted me to tell ya'. I think you should just start shooting random spells at them so I can read 'Hogwarts new professor goes mental on his first day of teaching.' Be the inspiration I need to play my best." Ron laughed and Harry gave him a scowl.

"So I read the results of your first off-season match today … your Majesty." Harry gave Ron an evil glare and Ron returned it. Harry had read that the final score was 250-30 with the Harpy's the victor.

"Those vixens are fast, and it was my first actual match. Not to mention the news I got from Hermione not a few days before." Ron said now red in the face but Harry had lightened up.

"Speaking of that, congratulations mate. I am excited for you; I can only imagine what it will be like to see a little Ron running around." Harry put his arm around his shoulder and Ron lowered his head.

"Don't tell her that; she is sure that it will be a little girl." Ron mumbled and Harry had to burst out laughing. He had just put a picture in his head that sounded absurd. He saw Hermione with bright red hair lifting her head out of a book. "I had that thought too." Ron laughed along with him.

"Mind if we switch dork?" Sarah came up with Hermione bright faced behind her.

"As long as I don't see you snogging my wife." Ron looked at Harry and they both laughed, switching partners. Harry ushered Hermione to a comfy chair and they both sat down.

"You know Harry; I am not crippled, just pregnant." Hermione laughed as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "So how are you doing?" Hermione gave him a strange look that seemed to be asking more than what was said.

"Eventful." Harry decided that would be the safest word to use around her. Hermione shook her head, taking another drink and sighing.

"We had to basically blackmail Ginny to come here tonight. I know Ginny hasn't been too excited in seeing you but she was never this resilient. Something happened between you two, didn't it? She doesn't come over to her brother's house in tears for no other reason." Harry gulped when he heard the news of Ginny going to her brother after that night at his place.

"We had a little fight about me getting her a wedding present. You know how she is, she just needs one little thing to set off all her pent up anger." Harry shrugged as he finished his Firewhiskey.

"Well, she has been sitting around waiting for a wedding dodger to finally get his act together." Hermione said as she glared into his eyes making Harry flinch. He had hoped that she hadn't heard about Harry's intentions not to go to the wedding.

"Ginny and I can't stand within five feet of each other without something happening. What good would it do standing there on the happiest day of her life do for either one of us?" Harry asked as he set his glass down and rested his face in his hands. Hermione placed her hands on his and smiled.

"That is the easiest question you have asked me. Be the one standing next to her. We are not so dense not to notice that you care for her. I mean, bloody hell, did you even look at the gift you got her? It had to cost you …"

"800 Galleons" Harry answered, allowing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"Exactly, no one spends that much on just a wedding gift. I mean Neville only paid 200 on the ring, and you are not supposed to know that so don't go spilling when you guys argue again tonight." Hermione smiled as Harry looked at her curiously. "Oh yes, I heard about what happened _after _the arguing and if I heard you right Luna is coming so that will distract your completion … as soon as they get here." Hermione looked around and sighed. Ginny was a mess to get to come here but they never said when they were coming.

* * *

The next one to arrive was Luna. She approached the house in a white summer dress, which seemed to blend in with her pale skin and almost platinum hair. Of all the friends, she was the one who filled out the most. The dress was almost too tight around her chest, which threatened to burst at any second. She walked in the door and was welcomed by Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hello Harry." She said with her dreamy voice and stared off just past his head. Harry had to swallow a lump in his throat. He never remembered all his friends being so attractive and knew that his work was cut out for him if he was going to try and keep himself cool with all that he had been drinking.

"Uh … hello Luna, how have you umph." Harry tried to ask, before Luna threw herself at him squeezing him lightly, her breast pressing into his chest. Her nipples where hardened and Harry had to swallow another lump in attempts to throw his attention else where. He was not succeeding as he obvious attraction was pushing through his jeans, making Luna giggle and squirm against him slightly.

"It is good to see you as well." She smiled and skipped in to join the rest of the party members.

"Can you not keep it in your pants for five seconds?" A voice came from behind him. He recognized it as Sarah's as she laughed.

"Oh shut it. It isn't my fault that I don't get it that often." He said as he shut the door and walked past her. She shook her head and took another swig of her drink. 'Tonight is going to be an interesting night for sure.' She smiled to herself and followed everyone back into the living room.

Harry walked into Luna and Hermione giggling in the corner and Ron trying to avert his gaze everywhere but at Luna. Harry walked over to him and sighed.

"Having the same trouble as I am, I see." He looked at Ron who looked like he appreciated the distraction.

"Oh no, mines worse, I am married you are just daft if you feel you can't look. Do me a favor and get her away from here before I do something that gets me a week on the couch please." Ron said pleading, still trying not to look the way of the laughing girls. Sarah had joined them and they were now laughing harder than before.

"Fine, but you owe me for this, and if Ginny finds out you are dead." Harry said as he pointed his finger in Ron's face and smiled.

"What does it matter? You are single and there is nothing she can do to stop it." Harry glared at him as he backed off and laughed. 'Yeah he is going to have fun tonight' Ron smiled inwardly.

"Hey girls, what is so funny?" Harry approached them and Sarah gave him a weird look.

"Oh, we were just discussing the fact that there hasn't been a Snorclack sighting in America for sometime." Sarah replied trying her best to impersonate Luna who was laughing at they attempt as well. Harry had to shake his head with how accurate the voice seemed and laughed.

"Hey Luna, can I borrow you for a second?" Harry asked getting wry looks from both girls.

"Are you planning on returning me when you are done?" Luna asked with all innocence causing Sarah to laugh and Hermione to turn red. Harry as well, blushed but only nodded and took Luna by the hand leading her down into the kitchen. As they passed Ron he mouthed a quick thank you and went over to join the two shocked girls.

* * *

"So Luna, what happened between you and Neville? He said something about it was because you were moving around a lot and that you wouldn't settle down for long enough." Harry asked as he sat down in a wooden chain and pulled out another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"No I don't think it had anything to do with all that. You see Neville is a big believer on staying pure until you are married and I am a more …"she took a second to think of a word and finally, "physical person." She finished as she sat down on Harry's lap. Harry had to swallow another mouthful of Firewhiskey before he felt brave enough to continue.

"I see, so what are you doing now that you are finished with school?" Harry said keeping his one arm on the table and his other had the bottle firmly in his hand. She wiggled more comfortably into his lap, causing Harry to stifle a moan with the bottle.

"I took over my dad's job at the Quibbler. I love it, although it is a very lonely job. I don't see how my father was able to find my mother." She said in a fake pout that was too obvious causing Harry to snort and smile.

"Well you get to travel now, so I am sure you will see a lot of foreign blokes where ever you, I mean I met Sarah while I was in America." Harry said as he finished off the bottle and now placing his free hand on Luna's leg, causing her to smile and wiggle a little more.

"I can only hope I can be as lucky as you." Luna whispered as she leaned back against Harry now putting all her weight onto Harry. He looked down and noticed that all the wiggling and laughing had caused Luna's dress to move to a more comfortable position underneath her breasts. Harry gulped and raised his hand in attempts to cover her back up. The sound of Harry made Luna turn her head and attach herself to his lips and Harry's hand had now made its way to covering up her breast with his own hand. Harry was just about to invade her mouth deeper when he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. 'Shit' he thought as he lifted Luna off of him and run up the stairs. He grabbed the door handle, and pushed it to find it blocked.

"Can someone please help me?" Harry yelled through the wood and suddenly the door flew open. There standing in a semi-circle around Harry was everyone including Neville. "You know what Ron, I hate you." Harry said as he got up and started towards the front door. Neville looked down to see what had caused his fiancé to storm out of the house so fast and caught sight of his ex-girlfriend half naked and entirely alone. He couldn't take it. He had tried to stay true to his promise to his grandmother and stay pure until marriage but the beauty before him beckoned him down. As he reached the bottom of the stairs a quick flash of light beamed down and the door was shut behind him.

"That takes care of that, now lets hope Ginny doesn't kill Harry." Sarah said as she moved her camera to the mantle and looked out the window.

* * *

"Get the FUCK away from me Potter! Go back and have fun with your WHORE!" Ginny was now stomping to the bar which she could safely leave and never come back. Harry caught up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around. He didn't expect her fist to be using the same momentum as it hit him square in the jaw.

"Look Fox, I know you are mad at me after what happened but please come back to the house and we can talk about it there. You can fling hexes at me and I won't even stop them I promise." Harry said as he fell to his knees and started pleading.

"Oh yes, you would want that wouldn't you. With how we end our arguments, you just want another nick in your bedpost. Just take that idea and shove it, Potter." She said as she entered the bar, the usual patrons paying her little heed. Harry ran up to her and grabbed onto her, one hand over her mouth and one around her waist.

"I'm sorry for this Fox." Harry said as he did a quick sharp turn and the two of them ended up in a clear patch in a forest. Ginny was never fond of side long apparition because it always left her dizzy.

"Where have you taken me?" She was now fuming, wand aimed at Harry and pacing back and forth. Harry only hung his head as the realization of where he was kicked in. He didn't originally intend to bring her here but this was the first place he thought of that was empty and viable for magic use. Harry glanced around and a spot in the ground was still black from the curse that had killed him. A tear started to fall down his face as the memory of talking to his parents again, before this faithful march haunted him. Ginny's demeanor faltered as she saw him start to cry. She hated the fact that she couldn't be mad at him when he was hurt. She lowered her wand and kneeled down near him.

"This is where I had died, during the battle." Harry got out and Ginny nodded her understanding. "This is where I talked to my parents the last time, and do you know what was on my mind before Riddle said the curse?" Harry asked as he finally looked up into Ginny's eyes. The tears that had filled his made his eyes gleam in the moonlight. Ginny couldn't speak, but shook her head. She had to keep her composure for Harry. She wouldn't be much help to him if she was a crying mess as well. She remembers full well when she heard that Harry had died and she had thought her life had ended as well.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. That was the last goodbye I said in my mind. You were the first person I had hoped to save, and the last person I wanted to think about before I died. It is true to today. You are the first person I think about and I want you to be the last person I say goodbye to when I leave this world … again." Harry said as his head became too heavy to hold up. Ginny, now unable to hold back her tears reached down and held up Harry's head. She leaned forward and kissed him on his faded scar and pulled back to look at his watered eyes.

"Don't ever die on me again Harry James Potter, I don't think I'd be able to survive it again." She said, now crying as she pulled his head against her chest and rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you don't stop that soon, I am going to fall asleep on your pillows." Harry said and Ginny swatted him across the back of his head.

"Prat." She said as she stood up and lifted Harry to her side, giving him one last hug, she apparated away. Harry had decided that he too needed to head home.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sarah asked as Harry appeared in front of the fire with a loud pop.

"With Gin, making things better. Where is everybody?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch and continued to wipe the tear tracks from his face.

"Well Ron and Hermione had to get some sleep so they left earlier and Neville and Luna are still locked downstairs in the kitchen." Harry looked at her quizzically with his mouth wide open. Sarah tapped her camera and smiled. "Oh yes, we have blackmail." She laughed as the door from downstairs opened.

"Hello Luna, Neville. I hope you two had fun, but I am heading for bed so if you would like, there is a spare room here if you would rather not travel." They just nodded and giggled something. They jumped into the fireplace and were gone before Harry could hear where they went. He started laughing and headed to bed. 'Oh today was definitely not what I had expected.' Harry said as he slowly went into a deep sleep.


End file.
